


Last Christmas

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, F/M, Fictober 2019, M/M, Married Life, Mistletoe, Multi, Nanadaime Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Slow Burn, So Many Kids, Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, it will be a long journey, so much life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Cinquantacinque Natali insieme ai nostri amati personaggi di Naruto, cinquantacinque anni di vita.





	1. And so This Is Christmas. I Hope you Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sarà una lunga storia, questa. Cinquantacinque capitoli, uno per ogni anno, uno per ogni Christmas Party dei nostri amici di Konoha. Li vedremo crescere, vedremo nascere (e finire?) relazioni, daremo il benvenuto ai bambini della nuova generazione... e anche di quella dopo ancora. E perderemo i nostri amati personaggi, chi prima chi dopo. Perché in fondo se copri 55 anni di vita incontri tutto, gioie e dolori, perdite, festeggiamenti, promozioni, cambi al vertice.  
La coppia principale, ed i protagonisti principali, è la KakaSaku, ma come potete notare ci sono molte altre coppie, molti altri personaggi in gioco.  
Ho già in fase di lavorazione tutta una serie di storie "collaterali" a questa (una tra tutte è uno degli anniversari di matrimonio di Kakashi e Sakura che li vedrà in un onsen, oppure il quarantatreesimo compleanno di Kakashi che diventerà moooolto bollente), ma ne riparleremo più avanti.  
Una manciata di capitoli partecipano al Fictober 2019.  
Buona lettura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati due mesi dalla fine della guerra e si avvicina il primo Natale di pace tra le Nazioni ninja.  
Gai decide di dare una festa, e non una festa qualunque ma un Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Mercoledì 25 Dicembre - anno 1  
TITOLO: Happy Xmas (War Is Over) - John Lennon  
Fictober 2019 – Day 1: "It will be fun, trust me."
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamato | Tenzo, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party

Hatake Kakashi, eroe di due guerre ninja, temuto in tutte le Nazioni e futuro Hokage non si era mai vergognato tanto in tutti i suoi splendidi trentun anni di vita.

Tre giorni prima era passato a trovare Gai al suo appartamento. I medici dell’ospedale l’aveva dimesso solo la sera precedente e voleva accertarsi che non avesse problemi con la sedia a rotelle. L’aveva trovato insieme ai suoi due allievi, Rock Lee e Tenten, ed era stato trascinato in salotto per brindare all’inizio dell’Estate della Giovinezza (o qualcosa del genere). Ma Kakashi conosceva l’amico da più di venticinque anni e sapeva leggere il dolore che si nascondeva sotto al suo solito sorriso, dolore condiviso coi due ragazzi. Ovviamente, dopotutto avevano perso Neji nella guerra.

Così quando il suo vecchio rivale aveva annunciato che stava organizzando una festa di Natale e che ovviamente Kakashi era invitato, aveva accettato. Errore tremendo, davvero davvero tremendo. Gai aveva spiegato che sarebbe stata una festa a tema e, per la precisione, un Ugly Christmas Sweater Party. Kakashi aveva sentito rizzarsi i peli delle braccia al pensiero. Così aveva cercato di divincolarsi.

«Oh, peccato, io non ho niente del genere nell’armadio».

«Non ti preoccupare, mio Rivale. Ne ho già parlato con Tenzō e ha detto che penserà lui a regalartene uno», gli aveva assicurato Gai, il suo solito sorriso che gli stirava le guance.

«Che… gentile», aveva borbottato Kakashi.

«Oh, andiamo, ti divertirai! Fidati di me!» l’aveva incitato l’amico, il pollice sollevato in segno di vittoria.

E Kakashi non aveva potuto fare altro che accettare l’invito.

Così ora si trovava fuori da una casa di legno, creata da Tenzō per l’occasione sopra al monte degli Hokage, con più di un’ora di ritardo. Erano solo le otto ma era già scelta la notte da un bel pezzo: dopotutto quelle erano le giornate più corte dell’anno.

Sentiva il chiacchiericcio allegro provenire dall’interno ma l’idea di farsi vedere con quel _coso_ addosso… Per una volta Kakashi rimpianse di non essere già salito al soglio dell’Hokage perché in quel caso avrebbe destinato Tenzō a due lunghe settimane di turni di sorveglianza di Orochimaru. Nella neve. Con _Anko_. In effetti, poteva provare a parlarne con Tsunade. Oh, sì, la sua vendetta sarebbe stata terribile.

«Pensi di rimanere a nasconderti qui fuori per molto, Kakashi-sensei?»

Kakashi si voltò abbandonando i suoi pensieri e vide Sakura avanzare lentamente verso di lui. Stava lasciando crescere i capelli che ora le sfioravano quasi le spalle. Si chiedeva se fosse per Sasuke e una parte di lui voleva girare la domanda a lei, ma non era sicuro di voler sentire la risposta. Il quarto membro del Team 7 era ancora un argomento tabù per lei e Naruto… ed in generale per il Villaggio che al momento era diviso tra chi voleva punirlo in modo esemplare per i suoi crimini e chi voleva il perdono – Kakashi si trovava a metà tra le due opinioni, altra cosa di cui non avrebbe parlato con i suoi allievi. In quel momento l’Uchiha si trovava ancora nelle prigioni di massima sicurezza, gli occhi chiusi da un sigillo, incatenato e costantemente sotto sorveglianza.

Era una nota dolente per tutti loro, ma probabilmente Sakura era quella che soffriva di più. Aveva amato quel ragazzo per anni, aveva lottato per lui, l’aveva inseguito ed era stata ricompensata da fredda indifferenza. Kakashi vedeva ancora il momento in cui Sasuke aveva usato il potere dei suoi occhi per farla cadere in un genjutsu in cui le trafiggeva il cuore col Raikiri. Quel giorno di ottobre aveva sentito la rabbia ribollirgli dentro per quel gesto così insensibile, ed ora, a distanza di due mesi, il sentimento non era cambiato. Il jōnin era piuttosto sicuro che ormai Sakura avesse abbandonato l’idea di danzare via verso il tramonto con il suo amore di sempre, ma non ne era del tutto sicuro. Sperava fosse così anche perché era piuttosto sicuro che i sentimenti fraterni di Naruto per Sasuke non fossero più solo fraterni.

Ma dopotutto cosa ne sapeva lui degli amori giovanili?

«Kakashi-sensei?» lo chiamò Sakura, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.

«No, fa freddo», rispose lui con un sorriso. «Però l’idea di fuggire mi è passata per la mente».

«Fortuna che sono uscita a recuperarti, allora», disse la giovane avvicinandosi fino a prendergli la mano e trascinandolo verso la porta. Kakashi oppose solo un po’ di resistenza. «Bel maglione, comunque», aggiunse lei in tono serio.

Il jōnin sentì il sorriso morirgli sulle labbra.

«Ecco, ora voglio _proprio_ tornare a casa».

Sakura rise, una risata leggera ma vera.

«Sono seria, ti sta bene. E la fantasia è… ah, particolare», rincarò la dose lei, lanciandogli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. «Non mi aspettavo qualcosa di così audace da te, sensei».

«Ti prego, niente sensei», borbottò Kakashi, pentendosi ad ogni passo che lo portava più vicino al chiasso e alla gente. «E non l’ho comprato io. È un regalo di Tenzō».

«Sadico. Ma riesco a cogliere il senso».

«Il tuo invece è molto bello. Anche se penso che Pakkun non sarebbe molto contento della scelta della fantasia gattesca».

«Cercherò di non farmi vedere da lui, allora».

Ed aprì la porta.

Troppa gente. C’era decisamente troppa gente per i suoi gusti. Forse poteva ancora fuggire, se si liberava di Sakura.

«Andiamo, Kakashi, ti divertirai», l’esortò lei tirandolo dentro e chiudendo la porta.

Merda.

Gai gli fu addosso in tre secondi, spinto da Lee. Entrambi indossavano lo stesso maglione ridicolo: dello stesso verde della loro tipica tuta di spandex, con ricamato sul petto un Babbo Natale che si cimentava in una partita di braccio di ferro contro Rudolph la renna. Kami-sama, e Kakashi si era lamentato del suo.

«Mio Rivale! Sei arrivato! E con solo un’ora di ritardo», lo accolse il “padrone di casa”.

«Sai com’è, qui fuori ho incontrato una micina nella neve e mi sono fermato a chiacchierare con lei».

«Non dare la colpa a me per i tuoi ritardi, Kakashi-sen… Kakashi», lo rimproverò Sakura mettendogli in mano un bicchiere di quello che sembrava eggnog e che profumava di eggnog molto alcolico. Sì, gli sarebbe servito per arrivare alla fine di quella serata.

«Kakashi-sensei, sei arrivato!» giunse l’ululato di Naruto che si avventò sul jōnin circondandogli le spalle con l’unico braccio che gli rimaneva.

Aveva il volto rosso quanto il maglione che portava, i capelli biondi spettinati, gli occhi azzurri sorridenti e un po’ lucidi – e non di lacrime. Gli erano cresciuti un po’ i capelli e gli ricordava più che mai Minato-sensei.

«Ti prego, Naruto, è più di un anno che non sono più il tuo insegnante, non chiamarmi così».

«Tu sarai sempre il mio Kakashi-sensei».

«Inquietante». Sai. Sempre delicato, il ragazzo.

«Hai un maglione ridicolo, Kakashi-sensei», continuò l’Uzumaki, ridacchiando. Ubriaco, decisamente ubriaco. «Mi piace. È divertente».

«Prenditela con Tenzō».

«Senpai, ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Yamato, per favore», giunse la protesta del suo vecchio kohai, spuntato chissà da dove con dei un piattino di sushi in mano.

«E io ti ho detto di non chiamarmi “senpai”. Come vedi non possiamo avere tutto dalla vita».

«Inizierò a chiamarti “Hokage-sama” allora».

«Solo se vuoi trovarti a sorvegliare Orochimaru sotto la neve. Con Anko», minacciò, ora più che mai convinto della bontà dei suoi propositi di vendetta.

«Kakashiiiiii-senseiiii!» intervenne Naruto, stringendolo ancora più forte mentre lo fissava con occhi comicamente spalancati. «Stai diventando Hokage?!»

«Sì, Naruto, te l’abbiamo già detto», s’inserì Sakura, tornata con un bicchiere ed un paio di biscotti.

Errore madornale perché il ragazzo si staccò da Kakashi per lanciarsi su di lei, facendole quasi versare l’eggnog. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo ma gli permise di stringerla.

«Sakura-chaaaan. Hai visto il maglione di Kakashi-sensei?» le sussurrò all’orecchio con l’evidente intento di non farsi sentire dall’interessato… con scarso risultato peraltro. «Non è ridicolo?»

Lei ridacchiò adocchiando ancora il petto del ninja. L’allegria si propagò a Naruto che scoppiò in una risata sguaiata, subito seguito dalla ragazza e dai presenti che avevano seguito lo scambio (Tenzō, quel traditore).

«Molto divertenti», borbottò Kakashi mentre trangugiava metà della sua bibita approfittando dell’ilarità generale.

Kakashi sospirò ma la realtà era che faticava a trattenere il sorriso. Ecco perché era lì. Ecco perché aveva accettato d’indossare quel maglione orrendo e di ritrovarsi in mezzo a troppa gente. Per i suoi studenti, per i suoi amici. Se l’avere addosso una maglia con ricamato un albero di Natale conciato come un rapper permetteva loro di ridere di gusto come stavano facendo ora, bè, allora ne valeva la pena.

O era ciò che pensava fino al momento in cui venne accecato dalla luce di un flash.

Lee, ancora ridacchiando, aveva preso una macchina fotografica dalla sacca della sedia a rotelle di Gai e aveva scattato una foto a lui, Sakura e Naruto proprio mentre arruffava i capelli a quest’ultimo. Bene, ora doveva distruggere quella pellicola prima che qualcun altro vedesse il futuro Hokage vestito come un tredicenne ubriaco.

«Non ci pensare nemmeno, Rivale», l’avvertì Gai, leggendogli nel pensiero.

Stava per ribattere quando alla mischia si unirono Ino, che si lanciò immediatamente su Sai, e Shikamaru, che reggeva tra le braccia la piccola Mirai ed aveva uno sguardo terrorizzato. Kakashi scorse Kurenai al tavolo dei dolci e le rivolse un cenno di saluto.

Finalmente i suoi ex allievi smisero di prestargli attenzione, troppo concentrati ad azzuffarsi tra loro e coi compagni, e lui poté migrare lontano dalla porta fino ad una panca di legno in un angolo, sulla quale si lasciò cadere sconsolato. Sarebbe stata una lunga serata. Però non era terribile come aveva temuto. Dal suo angolino, un _Icha Icha_ in mano, Kakashi osservava i presenti festeggiare, mangiare, ridere, giocare e sentiva il cuore leggero. Quel dolore che era lì dalla guerra, che era lì da più di vent’anni, iniziava a scemare e diluirsi nel calore dell’affetto dei suoi compagni. Era una sensazione nuova e piacevole e Kakashi iniziava a crogiolarcisi dentro.

Era lì ormai da quasi un’ora quando Tsunade, il volto rosso come un peperone, una bottiglia di sake in una mano, si lasciò cadere accanto a lui sbuffando.

«Vedo che ti diverti». Il tono non era ironico e Kakashi cercò di sforzarsi di assumere la sua solita compostezza: se una Godaime tremendamente ubriaca poteva leggere la sua espressione così bene doveva darsi un contegno.

«In un certo senso», concesse.

«Bene. Fallo finché puoi ché da marzo sarai fregato», rise la donna, balzando in piedi e barcollando paurosamente.

Kakashi si sporse per afferrarla prima che cadesse, ma Shizune era già li accanto.

«Tsunade-sama, forse dovremmo…»

«Altro sake, Shizune!» E partì a passo di marcia verso il tavolo delle bibite.

Kakashi sorrise e si rimise a leggere il suo libro. Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo venne interrotto da una mano che offriva biscotti di pan di zenzero glassati. Sakura.

«Posso sedermi?» L’uomo sorrise, accettando un biscotto – il pan di zenzero era uno dei pochi dolci che tollerava – e facendole cenno di accomodarsi accanto a lui. «Stai bene, Kakashi-sen… Kakashi?»

«Perfettamente. E tu?»

«Sto bene. È divertente. Non me l’aspettavo», ammise la giovane mentre con un sorriso scrutava Naruto litigare con Kiba per il suo tentativo di usare il povero Akamaru come renna.

«Non eri in vena di festa?»

«Non particolarmente, no. C’è così tanto lavoro da fare con i feriti della guerra che l’unica cosa che voglio la sera è allungarmi sul divano a leggere. Venire ad una festa non era proprio nelle mie priorità».

«Capisco».

«Hai visto Sasuke-kun recentemente?»

Ah. Eccoci qui.

«Sono passato a controllare come stava settimana scorsa. Sta bene», aggiunse prima che potesse chiederlo lei.

«Sono contenta», disse Sakura, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, le mani che cullavano il bicchiere in grembo.

«Sai, sono convinto che Tsunade-sama ti darebbe il permesso di vederlo ogni tanto, se insistessi», l’incoraggiò Kakashi.

«Forse. Ma sto bene così. Preferisco non vederlo».

«Davvero?»

«Davvero», assicurò e gli sorrise. Un sorriso vero, luminoso. In pace.

Kakashi ricambiò e le rubò di mano l’ultimo biscotto di pan di zenzero, divorandone metà prima che lei potesse guardarlo. E sorrise anche quando lei gli tirò una gomitata nelle costole – probabilmente incrinandogliene un paio e facendolo quasi strozzare.

«Ladro».

«Stai bene coi capelli così», si complimentò il jōnin mentre con discrezione si massaggiava il punto offeso.

«Non pensare di farmi scordare il fatto che sei un ladro di biscotti solo facendomi un complimento», dichiarò Sakura, incrociando le braccia sul petto e imbronciando le labbra. «Non mi distraggo così facilmente».

Lui le arruffò i capelli e sorrise della sua faccia cupa.

«Forza, signore e signori, tutti qui che facciamo una foto-ricordo!» chiamò Gai dall’altro lato della stanza.

Sakura balzò in piedi e lo scrutò interrogativa notando che aveva ripreso a leggere _Icha Icha_.

«Vai pure. Io sto bene qui», disse lui in tono piatto.

«Non credo proprio».

E, esattamente come all’inizio della serata, gli afferrò una mano e lo trascinò via. Ma questa volta Kakashi lottò più strenuamente: era già grave che ci fosse _una_ fotografia di lui con quel maglione ridicolo, figuriamoci una _seconda_. No, nemmeno morto. Peccato che la sua rapitrice possedesse una forza disumana e impedì qualunque suo tentativo di fuga.

Ci volle qualche manovra per far stare tutti nell’inquadratura ma infine l’Hatake si ritrovò pressato tra Sakura e Tenzō, con Naruto e Sai accoccolati davanti a lui ad impedirgli di scappare. Oh, da marzo gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, a tutti loro.

«Andiamo, Kakashi, sorridi un po’», l’incitò Gai, che lo scrutava da dietro il cavalletto.

«No. Non voglio farla, perciò non sorriderò», borbottò.

«Kakashi-senseiiiii! È solo una fotografia!» protestò Naruto. «Vogliamo ricordarci per sempre del tuo maglione!»

«Le brucerò tutte», minacciò Kakashi, ostinandosi a tenere il broncio.

«Adesso faccio partire l’autoscatto. Sorridete!» avvertì Gai e, in tutta fretta, spinse sulle ruote per andare a piazzarsi nel posto vuoto davanti a Lee.

Peccato che avesse sottovalutato la potenza dello slancio e finì per colpire Shino e Hinata, facendo quasi cadere la povera ragazza, e investendo i piedi di Chōji che ululò di dolore. Infine riuscì a sistemarsi e sfoderò il suo enorme sorriso ed il pollice che erano la sua firma mettendosi in posa. Ma il flash non venne.

«Gai-sensei…»

«Adesso scatta. Pazienza, Lee».

Altri dieci secondi.

«Vedrete che scatta».

Altri dieci secondi.

«Solo un momento…»

Altri dieci secondi.

«Perché diavolo non scatta?!» ululò Tsunade mentre il flash li illuminava.

Kakashi sorrise.

* * *

«Gai?»

«Sì, mio Rivale?»

«Puoi stampare una copia di quelle foto anche per me?»

«Ma certo, Kakashi».


	2. It’s the Right Time to Rock the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dispetto del malumore di Kakashi, la festa si è trasferita nella sua nuova casa ed il silenzio che tanto predilige viene rapidamente sostituito da chiacchiere e brindisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 25 Dicembre - anno 2  
TITOLO: Jingle Bell Rock - Randy Travis  
Fictober 2019 – Day 19: “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai, Uzumaki Naruto & Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi & Yuhi Kurenai  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Maito Gai, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Sai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamato | Tenzo, Tsunade, Shizune, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Akamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi

«Perché diavolo ho accettato di fare questa cosa?»

«Perché ci vuoi bene, Kakashi», rispose Sakura mentre gli metteva in mano un bicchierino colmo di sake.

«Inizio a dubitare del mio buon senso, allora», borbottò lui.

Si era trasferito in quella grande casa solo qualche mese prima. Aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti contro il Consiglio per poter rimanere nel suo vecchio appartamento da scapolo. Dopotutto anche se era l’Hokage, rimaneva comunque uno scapolo che passava dodici e più ore al giorno nel suo ufficio, perciò non gli serviva un’abitazione di quelle dimensioni. Alla fine però, dopo mesi di tira e molla, aveva dovuto cedere al compromesso e si era trasferito in una casa decisamente troppo grande per i suoi gusti. Insomma, cosa se ne faceva di tutto quello spazio? Era praticamente il doppio della casa in cui viveva da bambino, casa che, peraltro, aveva abbandonato proprio perché era _troppo grande_. Certo, doveva ammettere che c’erano dei lati positivi. Per esempio la vasca enorme era decisamente un punto a favore. E anche l’engawa e il grande giardino che i suoi ninken s’erano affrettati a battezzare; o la chashitsu, e il fatto che tutte le stanze fossero ricoperte di tatami… Ok doveva ammetterlo, quella casa gli piaceva da morire, ma riteneva comunque uno spreco usare uno spazio del genere per un solo uomo.

Comunque alla fine ci si era abituato; come ormai si era abituato all’idea di avere sempre attorno, appostate nell’ombra, almeno un paio di squadre ANBU ad osservarlo. Fortuna che non aveva una vita sentimentale – o sessuale – o sarebbe stato davvero molto imbarazzante. Aveva anche iniziato ad invitare a cena, una volta alla settimana, il Team 7 al completo… o almeno la parte che era ancora a Konoha.

In effetti Sasuke era stato lontano dal Villaggio per mesi, da quando lo avevano scarcerato a fine maggio, ed era tornato solo due settimane prima. Si era offerto di ospitarlo, ma il ragazzo aveva rifiutato ed aveva chiesto – sì, aveva chiesto, ed anche abbastanza cortesemente – di poter usare il suo vecchio appartamento (che in sé non esisteva più dato che era andato distrutto durante l’attacco di Pain, ma Kakashi aveva trovato un locale sfitto in quella zona del Villaggio che sarebbe stato perfetto per il suo ex studente). E così avevano avuto la prima cena al completo, ed era stata imbarazzante e rischiosa (Sai e la sua boccaccia), ma alla fine tutti erano tornati a casa interi e Kakashi la riteneva una grande vittoria. Il fatto poi che Sasuke non fosse ripartito immediatamente era un altro punto a favore.

Abitare in una grande casa poteva essere una cosa positiva, dopotutto… o almeno l’aveva pensato fino a quel giorno. Perché in quel momento, la sera di Natale, dopo una pesante giornata in ufficio, con una ventina di persone che gli giravano per casa, ecco, in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare tutti quegli aspetti positivi dell’avere abbandonato il suo piccolo appartamento da scapolo.

Come ci era finito in quel guaio?

Ovviamente era tutta colpa di Gai. La settimana precedente, infatti, il suo amico – o forse ora _ex_-amico – si era presentato in ufficio con due bento pieni di melanzane grigliate e onigiri al salmone, probabilmente uno dei suoi piatti preferiti, e a tradimento, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, quando finalmente Kakashi aveva iniziato a rilassarsi, aveva accennato alla sua idea di riproporre la festa di Natale a tema che aveva fatto l’anno precedente. Non sapeva bene come, ma alla fine della pausa pranzo Gai era uscito da quella porta dopo avergli estorto la promessa non solo di _partecipare_ alla festa ma anche di _ospitarla_ nella sua nuova casa.

Merda. Iniziava a considerare seriamente l’idea di terminare l’opera iniziata da Madara.

La voce di Sakura lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri omicidi.

«Oh, andiamo. È il primo Natale da quando sei diventato Hokage. Rilassati un po’ e festeggia», lo rimproverò lei, dandogli un colpetto al fianco con il gomito.

«Mi sembri Gai».

«Lo prenderò come un complimento».

Kakashi grugnì e si svuotò l’alcol in gola mentre lei lanciava un’occhiata divertita a Naruto e Sasuke che discutevano animosamente in un angolo della stanza. Era bello vederla così serena nonostante la presenza dell’Uchiha.

«Pensi che quei due andranno mai d’accordo? Litigano come due fratelli».

«Non credo che sia il tipo di rapporto che hanno in mente», buttò lì Kakashi, distrattamente.

«Cosa intendi?»

Kakashi non rispose ma si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata significativa ai due ragazzi, invitando silenziosamente Sakura a fare lo stesso. Dopo qualche minuto di clinica osservazione, quando la testa di Kakashi era già altrove, la kunoichi trattenne il fiato.

«No!» esclamò, fissandolo ad occhi spalancati. «Non vorrai dire…»

Ok, forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Durante l’ultimo anno aveva osservato la sua ex allieva: l’aveva osservata ammazzarsi di lavoro in ospedale, allenarsi nei ninjutsu (che erano sempre stati il suo punto debole), prendere missioni e diventare jōnin. Ed era proprio accanto a lei quando Sasuke aveva lasciato Konoha in maggio; l’aveva osservata chiedergli di rimanere e per un momento si era aspettato che si offrisse di partire con lui. Ma non l’aveva fatto e, mentre l’Uchiha spariva in lontananza, lei gli aveva afferrato la mano, stringendola forte per un secondo; poi gli aveva sorriso ed era tornata in ospedale e non avevano più parlato della faccenda.

Da quel momento aveva sempre cercato di evitare il discorso, delicatezza che Naruto non sembrava afferrare. Tuttavia Sakura sembrava sempre più serena man mano che il tempo passava, cosa che gli aveva fatto tirare un sospiro di sollievo: amava tutti e tre – tutti e quattro – i suoi studenti, anche Sasuke, ma era anche fermamente convinto che il ragazzo non meritasse l’amore di Sakura. Perciò si era crogiolato nell’idea che la sua unica studentessa avesse superato la cotta per l’Uchiha.

Ma forse non era ancora pronta a sentire quella verità. Forse aveva esagerato a metterle quella pulce nell’orecchio. E ora come diavolo avrebbe fatto a mettere a posto le cose?

«Tu pensi davvero che Naruto e Sasuke…» sussurrò Sakura, gli occhi spalancati che dardeggiavano tra lui e i due ragazzi. «Li ucciderò per non avermelo detto!»

Kakashi inarcò le sopracciglia, incapace di nascondere l’incredulità. Quella non era esattamente la reazione che si era aspettato. Aveva immaginato pianto incontrollabile condito di rabbia omicida, non felice eccitazione.

«Oh, non fare quella faccia. Ho seppellito quei sentimenti molto tempo fa e sono felice per loro, tutto qui», gli comunicò, la fronte aggrottata mentre osservava i suoi compagni di squadra. «Ma li ucciderò per non avermelo detto».

Il peso che aveva sentito posarglisi sull’anima ad un tratto scomparve e Kakashi si permise di sorridere e farle l’occhiolino mentre si lasciava sprofondare un po’ nel divano.

«Maa, Sakura-chan, non credo che loro ne siano proprio consapevoli».

«Dici?»

«Bè, penso che Sasuke lo sia a livello inconscio, ma Naruto no di certo».

«Ma certo, dopotutto è di loro due che stiamo parlando. Pensi che dovremmo intervenire?»

Kakashi scosse il capo decisamente.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di immischiarmi. Esula totalmente dai miei compiti», rispose e approfittò della distrazione della sua ex allieva per svuotare il bicchierino di sake. «E sono troppo vecchio per queste cose», aggiunse poi scuotendo il capo per alleviare il bruciore alla gola.

«Hai trentadue anni», gli fece notare Sakura, sorseggiando a sua volta il liquore e lanciandogli un’occhiata di traverso.

«Che in questo genere di faccende è come averne ottantasette».

«Sai, dovresti imparare a vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno».

Lui sorrise e le mostrò la tazza di porcellana.

«In questo momento è completamente vuoto».

Sakura rise e si alzò, allungando la mano in richiesta.

«Dammi qua, Hokage-sama, vado a riempirtelo».

«Non ti preoccupare di questo povero vecchio e vai a divertirti: penso che Kiba stia venendo qui a chiederti un ballo».

«Oh, Kami-sama…»

Kakashi vide il panico nei suoi occhi verdi ma quando lei si voltò con l’evidente intenzione di fuggire, il giovane Inuzuka era già a due passi, il sorriso ampio e caloroso.

«Hokage-sama… Sakura…» li salutò con un breve inchino della testa. «Ti va di ballare?» chiese poi rivolto a lei.

La giovane lanciò all’Hokage uno sguardo che era un’evidente richiesta d’aiuto ma lui sorrise e si rivolse a Kiba.

«Credo che le piacerebbe molto. Stavamo giusto parlando di quanto avesse voglia di fare un giro in pista», disse gioviale Kakashi, ignorando l’occhiataccia della sua ex allieva.

«Oh, davvero? Sono contento di essere passato allora», esclamò il giovane, mentre afferrava la mano di Sakura e la trascinava verso il centro della stanza lasciando l’uomo ad accomodarsi meglio sul divano.

Kakashi ridacchiò mentre dalla sacca estraeva il suo volume di _Icha Icha Paradise_, lo apriva a caso e iniziava a leggere… per poi ricordarsi che quello _non era Icha Icha Paradise_ ma il Rotolo dei Sigilli. Doveva proprio ricordarsi di mettersi in tasca un nuovo volume. Forse poteva svignarsela per qualche minuto ed andare a prenderne uno al piano di sopra. Ma no, era stanco, e l’idea di lasciare il suo bel divano nuovo, così tremendamente comodo, non era per niente appetibile; nemmeno se il premio era _Icha Icha_.

Privato del suo passatempo preferito lasciò che la mente vagasse mentre scrutava i suoi compagni nella stanza. Era Hokage solo da dieci mesi e già era stanco di tutta la carta che si trovava ad affrontare: non c’era da stupirsi dal fatto che Tsunade avesse sempre una bottiglia di sake pronta nei cassetti della scrivania. Per non parlare di quanto gli mancava il servizio attivo: era stato un soldato dall’età di cinque anni ed ora riusciva a ritagliarsi un paio d’ore la sera per esercitarsi in casa da solo e solo un’ora a settimana contro Sakura o Tenzō. Il resto era puro e semplice lavoro d’ufficio… una noia mortale.

«Ehi, Kakashi».

L’Hokage distolse lo sguardo dai ballerini di fronte a sé per guardare la donna che gli si era seduta accanto. Occhi rossi e indomabili capelli neri, Kurenai non era cambiata molto in quegli anni e Kakashi riusciva ancora a vedere la ragazzina che era stata un tempo. Anche la tristezza che da un paio d’anni era sempre presente nel suo sguardo ora era quasi scomparsa. 

«Kurenai. Come stai? Dov’è Mirai-chan?»

«Oh, se ne stanno occupando Shino e Hinata», rispose lei, indicandogli un angolo della stanza dove la bambina giocava sul pavimento insieme ai due ragazzi.

«Sembrano una giovane coppia di sposi», buttò lì Kakashi.

«Ti prego, non farmici pensare. Non riesco a capacitarmi del fatto che ora siano adulti», borbottò Kurenai, un sorriso che le scaldava il volto mentre guardava i suoi ex allievi.

«Ti capisco», assicurò Kakashi, il pensiero che sorvolava verso i suoi, di ragazzi.

«Volevo parlarti», disse dopo un momento la kunoichi, riportando l’attenzione su di lui. «Vorrei ritornare in servizio attivo».

Questa era nuova. Sin dalla morte di Asuma, Kurenai aveva smesso di uscire in missione, e nelle rare occasioni in cui avevano affrontato il discorso, la sua amica era sempre sembrata più che contenta così.

«Sei sicura?»

«Sì. Mirai è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, ma ho bisogno di tornare ad essere una kunoichi oltre che una madre».

«Capisco», disse piano Kakashi.

Aveva cercato di stare accanto alla sua vecchia amica quando Asuma era morto e lei stava portando avanti la gravidanza senza il marito. Era stato un percorso lungo ma alla fine era andato tutto bene, la bambina era nata ed era dolorosamente simile a suo padre; un altro duro colpo per Kurenai. Poi c’era stata la guerra, e dopo ancora la ricostruzione e la difficoltà dell’imparare a vivere in un clima di pace. E quando Kakashi era diventato Hokage quel poco tempo che una volta aveva dedicato ai suoi amici si era ridotto drasticamente. Si sentiva in colpa per non esserle stato accanto di più, nell’ultimo anno. Poteva vedere chiaramente lo sguardo deluso di Asuma e questo non semplificava affatto le cose. Ma forse ora poteva aiutarla, almeno con questa sua richiesta.

«Cosa ne dici di iniziare con missioni brevi? Avrei bisogno di un jōnin che accompagni un team di chūnin specializzato in genjutsu per catturare una banda di banditi», buttò lì lui.

«Sarebbe perfetto. Grazie, Hokage-sama».

Kakashi rabbrividì. Davvero, odiava quell’onorifico.

«Ecco, se mi chiami così salta l’accordo», borbottò lanciandole un’occhiata scontenta.

Kurenai rise di gusto… risata che venne interrotta dal pianto disperato di Mirai.

«Questa è la mia battuta d’uscita. Scusami», sospirò la donna, alzandosi e stringendogli la spalla in un gesto di saluto e ringraziamento.

Kakashi sorrise mentre osservava la sua amica correre dalla figlia e prenderla tra le braccia per farla calmare. In quel momento anche la musica cambiò e l’uomo chiuse gli occhi godendosi il ritmo lento e le voci felici che lo circondavano.

Doveva essersi appisolato perché si svegliò con il flash di una macchina fotografica che lo abbagliava anche attraverso le palpebre chiuse. Davanti a lui, sulla sua sedia a rotelle, c’era Gai, un altro maglione _ridicolo_ addosso, la macchinetta tra le mani, il suo solito sorriso che lo abbagliava quasi quanto il flash.

«Gai…»

«Sì, mio Rivale?»

«Te la brucio, quella cosa», minacciò con aria seria.

Ma erano amici da troppo tempo perché l’altro lo prendesse sul serio. E infatti la sua minaccia venne accolta da una gioiosa risata.

«L’hai detto anche l’anno scorso, ma poi le foto le hai volute», lo punzecchiò Gai, mentre manovrava la sedia per accostarsi a Kakashi e guardare con lui Sai e Ino che ballavano malamente in pista.

«Sai, la vecchiaia ti sta rendendo più insopportabile».

«Oh, Kakashi, tu invece sei sempre lo stesso», rise Gai dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Non fece in tempo a pescare qualcosa di sagace da dire perché venne distratto dall’avvicinarsi di una testa con capelli rosa.

«Gai-sensei», salutò Sakura, chinando appena il capo ed elargendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi. Dopo la guerra Gai aveva chiesto ai ragazzi di smettere di chiamarlo “sensei” ma Sakura sembrava essersi intestardita con il vecchio onorifico e Kakashi sapeva il perché: ogni volta che veniva apostrofato a quel modo, gli occhi scuri del suo amico brillavano fino a far scomparire ogni traccia di quel velo di tristezza che lo accompagnava ormai da più di un anno. E il Rokudaime era tremendamente grato a Sakura per questo. «Kakashi ti sta dando fastidio?»

«Dovresti chiedere _a me_ se _lui _mi sta dando fastidio», brontolò l’Hokage mentre intercettava il biscotto di pan di zenzero che la kunoichi aveva offerto a Gai… guadagnandosi peraltro uno schiaffo sulla mano. Possibile che non ci fosse più rispetto nemmeno per il Kage del Paese del Fuoco?

Poi Sakura si sedette accanto a lui, allungando verso di loro il piatto pieno di biscotti e salatini che stringeva in mano, e si mise a parlare con Gai delle sessioni di allenamento che stava facendo con Lee, di un certo kata che le risultava difficile, e Kakashi si rilassò in quelle chiacchiere, prestando solo parzialmente attenzione.

Si riscosse quando si rese conto che si era addormentato di nuovo e che ora era solo con Sakura, il suo amico dall’altra parte della sala a piangere di gioia insieme a Lee – non voleva sapere nulla su quest’ultimo punto. Sbattendo appena le palpebre si accorse che sul tavolino davanti al divano era comparsa una bottiglietta di sake e la kunoichi stava sorseggiando il liquido caldo mentre lo fissava con la fronte delicatamente corrucciata.

«Che c’è? Ho qualcosa in faccia?»

«Lavori troppo, Kakashi», lo rimproverò lei, ignorando la battuta. «Devi rallentare e trovare del tempo per riposare».

«C’è tanto da fare», rispose lui, scrollando le spalle ed accettando il bicchiere pieno che gli veniva offerto.

«Lo so, ma se vai fuori di testa perché non dormi abbastanza che utilità pensi di avere come Hokage?»

«Non è una cosa molto gentile da dire, Sakura-chan».

Lei scosse le spalle e gli sorrise, un sorriso un po’ malandrino che gli fece presagire la battuta che le stava fiorendo sulle labbra. Peccato che in quel momento le voci concitate di Naruto e Sasuke interruppero la battuta sul nascere. I due ragazzi non erano nel salotto insieme a loro e, a giudicare dal suono, probabilmente erano sull’engawa… ed il tono delle loro voci lasciava intendere che sarebbe stata una discussione lunga e difficile.

«Ok, lo ammetto, avevi ragione: Naruto è innamorato di Sasuke», disse ad un certo punto Sakura, rosicchiando il braccio del suo biscotto. «Pensi che dovremmo dirglielo?»

«Lo capirà da solo quando sarà pronto», scosse il capo Kakashi.

«Ti rendi conto che nei tempi di Naruto potrebbe voler dire _anni_?»

«Allora dovrà essere Sasuke a tirar fuori la testa dalla sabbia. Io non intendo intromettermi».

«Sarebbe già un buon inizio se si togliesse il palo che ha in culo», borbottò Sakura, sorseggiano ancora un po’ di sake.

«Forse sta facendo pratica per quando Naruto si confesserà», commentò distrattamente Kakashi mentre faceva sparire in fretta un biscotto dietro alla maschera.

Sakura lo guardò ad occhi sgranati mentre le guance, già arrossate per l’alcol, diventavano ancora più rosse, evidentemente per l’imbarazzo. Kakashi non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso a quella vista.

«Porco».

«L’hai pensato anche tu, lo so».

«Forse», ammise lei dopo un momento, facendo ampliare il suo sorriso. «Ma certe cose si pensano e non si dicono», aggiunse Sakura, picchiandogli la mano che stava per rubarle un altro biscotto.

«Il bello di essere Hokage è che posso dire ciò che voglio».

«Spero tu non lo faccia con gli altri Kage o farai scoppiare un incidente diplomatico».

«Non hai fiducia in me, Sakura-chan, e questo mi ferisce».

Sakura ridacchiò della sua espressione addolorata, ma ad un tratto tornò seria, tremendamente seria, e per un attimo Kakashi temette di ascoltare le sue prossime parole.

«Certo che ho fiducia in te, Kakashi. Ti affiderei la mia vita senza esitare».

A quelle parole così serie, pronunciate con quella scintilla negli occhi, l’Hokage sentì le guance avvampare a tradimento e dovette distogliere lo sguardo per un attimo e schiarirsi la gola prima di rispondere.

«Grazie, Sakura».

Lei gli strinse appena la mano, attirando la sua attenzione, e gli sorrise, la serietà svanita in un lampo.

«Bene, io ho bisogno di un altro po’ di biscotti. Mi aspetti qui?»

«Sempre».


	3. All the Way Home I’ll Be Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura si ritrova a dare consigli amorosi a Lee e, per riprendesi dalla conversazione, decide di ubriacarsi di eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 25 Dicembre - anno 3  
TITOLO: Let it Snow - Dean Martin  
Fictober 2019 – Day 8: “Can you stay?”
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura & Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru/Temari  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Shiranui Genma, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, Yamato | Tenzo, Tsunade, Shizune, Akimichi Choji, Akamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi, Temari (mentioned), Gaara (mentioned)  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, ANBU!Sakura, eggnog, too much drink, take me home

Sakura era stanca. Era appena tornata da una missione con un gruppo di ANBU che l’aveva spossata più di tre turni consecutivi in ospedale. Tecnicamente parlando lei non faceva parte delle squadre speciali e Kakashi era stato riluttante ad affidarle l’incarico, la prima volta, ma c’era una terribile carenza di iryō-nin in ogni reparto di Konoha. E così venti giorni prima, in piena notte, era partita insieme a tre squadre di ANBU per quella che era stata la sua terza missione. Avevano varcato il portone d’ingresso del Villaggio quel mattino presto, con quasi cinque giorni di ritardo sulla tabella di marcia; ma erano tornati tutti e per Sakura questo era il risultato che più contava. Aveva già scritto e lasciato a Tenzō il suo rapporto sulla missione e tutto ciò che desiderava era allungarsi e dormire per un mese. E magari prima bersi un paio delle birre che teneva in frigorifero… o anche una dozzina, visto come si sentiva. E invece no, aveva promesso che sarebbe andata alla festa di Natale che, a quanto pareva, stava diventando una tradizione.

Da un lato era contenta perché aveva davvero voglia di rivedere i suoi amici (e Kakashi, rivedere Kakashi… ma _questo _particolare desiderio non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno con sé stessa). Ma sentiva le ossa così pesanti che non era sicura di riuscire ad essere di particolare compagnia. Sdraiata sul divano sbirciò l’orologio. Aveva ancora più di un’ora prima di doversi avviare verso la residenza del Rokudaime ma sapeva che se fosse rimasta accoccolata tra i cuscini morbidi si sarebbe sicuramente addormentata, perciò iniziò a rassettare e spolverare e riordinare i libri e fare qualunque cosa le permettesse di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Comunque, ad un certo punto la sua mente doveva aver inserito l’autopilota perché, senza sapere come, si ritrovò sulla via della casa di Kakashi, il suo maglione nuovo addosso, una borsa con un paio di bottiglie di sake in mano ed in tremendo ritardo.

Le strade di Konoha erano gremite di famiglie, civili e non, e Sakura decise di prendere la via dei tetti. In dieci minuti si ritrovò davanti al cancello della casa a due piani in cui Kakashi viveva ormai da più di un anno. L’aveva così preso in giro, all’inizio, per il radicale passaggio dal suo appartamentino da scapolo ad una casa-per-famiglie, ma la verità era che era una struttura meravigliosa ed in un qualche modo gli si addiceva.

Nel giardino anteriore, parzialmente nascosto all’ombra di un albero, c’era Shikamaru, una sigaretta in bocca, gli occhi rivolti al cielo. Sakura si bloccò un momento, indecisa se ignorare la sua presenza e semplicemente unirsi alla festa. Dopotutto il giovane assistente dell’Hokage era un tipo introverso che amava la solitudine. Ma era suo amico, perciò doveva almeno provare a vedere se aveva bisogno d’aiuto. Perciò gli si avvicinò a passo lento, un sorriso incoraggiante in volto.

«Sakura», la salutò distrattamente l’uomo lanciandole un’occhiata.

«Ehi, Shikamaru, Temari è dentro? Ho qui la ricetta di quei biscotti che mi aveva chiesto».

«È tornata a Suna qualche giorno fa».

«Oh, è già il momento del ritorno a casa delle Delegazioni?»

«Mmm…»

Dopo la fine della guerra i cinque Kage avevano deciso di cementare l’Alleanza creando le Delegazioni. Ogni Villaggio aveva scelto quattro gruppi di cinque shinobi che avrebbero ricoperto il ruolo di ambasciatori permanenti. Ovviamente si era stabilito un calendario per permettere saltuariamente ai Delegati di tornare a casa a salutare famiglie ed amici e a fare rapporto al proprio Kage. Le Delegazioni erano in funzione ormai da quasi un anno e parevano funzionare perfettamente (soprattutto per Shikamaru e Temari che erano coinvolti in una relazione sentimentale).

«Allora ci sarà anche Lee, oggi», rifletté Sakura, parlando più a sé stessa che all’amico. «Gai-san sarà al settimo cielo».

Rock Lee era uno dei cinque Delegati di stanza a Suna. Era stato entusiasta di accettare l’incarico affermando che allenarsi nel clima torrido di Kaze no Kuni sarebbe stato un’enorme sfida contro sé stesso.

«Mmm…»

«Ok, ti lascio ai tuoi pensieri. Ma non rimanere qui fuori troppo a lungo o ti congelerai. Ordine del medico».

Soddisfatta dal cenno d’assenso, Sakura tornò alla porta e bussò. La risposta giunse praticamente all’istante quando Naruto spalancò l’uscio e la trascinò all’interno afferrandola per un braccio e senza nemmeno un saluto.

«Sakura-chan, sei in ritardo!» la rimproverò stringendola in uno dei suoi abbracci-frantuma-costole.

«Ho avuto da fare», si giustificò lei togliendo cappotto e scarpe e riponendoli in ordine nel genkan insieme a quelli degli altri ospiti. «Bel maglione, comunque», aggiunse con un sorriso, scrutando il suo ex compagno di squadra che indossava un maglione di lana rossa con il ricamo di una renna che reggeva una birra ed un cartello con scritto “REINBEER”.

«Anche il tuo è molto bello. Vieni, devi provare l’eggnog: l’ho preparato io».

Ok, questo era un problema. Conoscendo Naruto probabilmente in quell’eggnog c’era abbastanza alcol da resuscitare tutti i Kage della storia e forse anche il Rikudō Sennin. Oh, bè, dato che il suo programma iniziale era di rimanere a casa a ubriacarsi di birra dopotutto non importava granché, perciò lo seguì al tavolo delle bibite e senza pensarci due volte tracannò un bicchiere di liquido chiaro (che come previsto era davvero _davvero _alcolico).

Era al suo quarto bicchiere e stava chiacchierando con Sai e Ino quando sentì una mano sfiorarle il braccio.

Accanto a loro era comparso Rock Lee, un raccapricciante maglione verde e rosso con un Babbo Natale culturista sopra alla sua solita raccapricciante tuta di spandex.

«Sakura-san, posso parlarti?» chiese, la voce un po’ incerta, gli occhi neri che dardeggiavano verso Ino e Sai.

«Certo. Ma ti prego, avevamo detto niente più onorifici. Siamo amici, no?»

Lee sorrise, ma non era il suo solito sorriso a trentadue denti. Sakura si preoccupò.

«Possiamo spostarci in un posto più… silenzioso?» aggiunse, lanciando un’altra strana occhiata ai suoi due amici.

Ok, ora era tremendamente preoccupata. Lee, l’energetico Lee, l’uomo che si alzava all’alba per fare decine di giri di corsa attorno alle mura di Konoha e un’infinità di altre esercizi; Lee, il caciarone Lee, che aveva ereditato la risata roboante di Gai e che si sentiva arrivare da chilometri di distanza; _questo_ _Lee_ voleva andare in un posto _più silenzioso_?!

«Ma certo», s’affrettò a dire e gli fece strada fuori dal salotto e nel corridoio laterale verso la piccola porta che conduceva alla chashitsu.

La sala era piccola ed accogliente, probabilmente la sua parte preferita della casa (escluso il giardino sul retro, ovviamente, che le aveva rubato il cuore sin dal primo istante in cui vi aveva posato gli occhi). Lee le si sedette di fronte in seiza, un po’ rigido.

Sakura attese in silenzio che il ragazzo radunasse i pensieri, o il coraggio, o qualunque cosa gli servisse per parlare. Il silenzio si dilatò tra loro ma, forse per l’alcool che le si agitava nello stomaco, forse perché considerava Lee un amico, Sakura non si sentì a disagio e rimase lì accoccolata a scrutare distrattamente la pergamena appesa nel tokonoma.

«Come si fa a sapere se una persona è innamorata di te?» esordì infine, attirando la sua attenzione ed incatenando gli occhi scuri a quelli verdi di lei.

«Ah». Ok, questa era una cosa che non si aspettava. Fosse stata più saggia e più sobria probabilmente avrebbe cercato il modo di svignarsela da quella situazione, ma rispettava troppo Lee per ignorare la sua richiesta di aiuto. Perciò sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano sugli occhi cercando di scacciare la stanchezza. «Ecco… Non credo ci siano dei… parametri standard per dirlo. Dipende anche dalla persona in questione, da com’è il suo comportamento abituale con gli altri e com’è con te».

«È molto silenzioso, di solito, ma con me parla tanto», iniziò Lee, incerto. Sakura, sebbene un po’ a disagio, gli sorrise incoraggiante. «E a volte, mentre parliamo, mi prende la mano o mi accarezza un braccio. È un buon segno?»

La situazione iniziava ad essere seriamente imbarazzante, molto più di quanto pensasse. Davvero, voleva bene a Lee, ma parlare d’amore… oh, Kami-sama, e se avesse voluto parlare di sesso? Non era pronta, non aveva bevuto abbastanza eggnog per quello.

«È una persona… ah… fisica con gli altri?» si costrinse a chiedere, maledicendosi immediatamente per il possibile doppio significato.

L’uomo scosse il capo e lei tirò internamente un enorme sospiro di sollievo.

«Allora è probabile che provi qualcosa per te», asserì Sakura dipingendosi in volto un sorriso incoraggiante.

Ma Lee non pareva per nulla sollevato.

«Allora perché quando l’ho baciato e gli ho detto che lo amo non ha risposto?» chiese, le lacrime che gli riempivano i tondi occhi scuri.

Ah. Merda. Ora capiva il perché della tristezza del suo amico. Sakura conosceva bene il dolore pungente dell’amore non corrisposto e, peggio ancora, di una _confessione_ non accettata. È qualcosa capace di spezzare una persona dall’interno e spesso se ne esce completamente cambiati.

«Ha detto o fatto qualcosa dopo il bacio?» chiese incerta, cercando di mettere un po’ di dolcezza nella voce. Le sembrava di vedere il cuore di Lee sgretolarsi pian piano e si sentiva in dovere di usare tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace per non ferire ulteriormente i suoi sentimenti.

Lui scosse il capo di nuovo. Poi, come ripensandoci, aggiunse: «Mi ha toccato il braccio ed è andato ad una riunione».

«E nei giorni seguenti? Ne avete parlato?»

«Sono partito per Konoha due ore dopo».

«Ah». Che cavolo. Per l’ennesima volta si chiese come cazzo ci era finita ad ascoltare i problemi di cuore di _Rock Lee_. Tanto più che le pareva di non conoscere affatto questo Lee così titubante e sottotono; le sembrava un estraneo, ed era un Lee che non le piaceva molto. Rivoleva indietro il suo amico, e in fretta anche (una parte di lei si appuntò di partire per Suna l’indomani e instillare un po’ di buon senso nella testa di una certa persona). «Non è da te, lasciare qualcosa non detto. Ricordo piuttosto chiaramente che ci conoscevamo da cinque minuti quando mi hai praticamente confessato il tuo amore».

Questo gli strappò un mezzo sorriso che rimase però annacquato dalle lacrime che ora scorrevano libere sulle sue guance.

«Sì, bè, con lui è diverso».

«Sì, immagino». Sakura sorrise e gli strinse brevemente la mano. «Allora cosa pensi di fare?»

Lui la guardò ad occhi spalancati.

«Non lo so. Pensavo me l’avresti detto tu».

«Oh, Lee, non è così che funziona. Devi capire tu quanto sono profondi i tuoi sentimenti per Gaara e decidere se vale la pena lottare».

Lee s’immobilizzò, la bocca spalancata, gli occhi già enormi che sembravano inghiottire il resto del suo volto.

«Come hai fatto a capire che parlavo di Gaara-kun?!»

«Chiamalo intuito femminile», disse Sakura, trattenendo una risata.

Ok, più che intuito femminile era stata tutta una serie di coincidenze ed il fatto che li aveva visti in più di un’occasione mormorare tra loro con le teste vicine, o sfiorarsi appena ma in modo così dolce che Sakura non aveva potuto ignorarlo. Ed ora la sua reazione aveva confermato i suoi sospetti. Onestamente li vedeva molto bene insieme ed era felice per loro… perciò doveva fare quanto poteva per aiutare quei due deficienti a risolvere la situazione. Non voleva che Lee e Gaara finissero come Naruto e Sasuke che ancora non avevano capito di essere innamorati.

Sakura si rese conto che quella malsana idea di fare da Cupido era parzialmente dettata dai quattro bicchieri di eggnog, ma mise da parte il pensiero dicendosi che, comunque, era stato Lee a chiederle aiuto, quindi era suo dovere di amica fare quanto in suo potere per risolvere la faccenda.

«Senti Lee, non sono un’esperta in faccende di cuore, lo sai», iniziò, prendendogli la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. «Ma posso dirti che, se ciò che provi è reale, allora devi parlare con Gaara. Appena torni a Suna; come primissima cosa».

«E se non vorrà ascoltare?»

«Vorrà ascoltare. Fidati. Non conosco Gaara così bene, ma lo conosco abbastanza per dire che probabilmente l’hai colto di sorpresa; doveva rimuginare sulla tua confessione, capire i suoi sentimenti». Sakura esitò un attimo ma decise di continuare. «Conosci il suo passato, probabilmente lo conosci meglio di me; sai cos’ha dovuto sopportare da bambino, sai che per tredici anni non ha conosciuto l’amore. Devi dargli il tempo di capire».

La kunoichi tacque per permettergli di rimuginare su ciò che aveva detto.

«Pensi che io abbia una possibilità?» chiese infine Lee, la voce un po’ rotta.

Lei sorrise incoraggiante e gli strinse più forte la mano.

«Se avessi ereditato il vizio del gioco da Tsunade-sama, sicuramente scommetterei su di voi».

E finalmente l’uomo sorrise ed era un sorriso di quelli dei suoi, così luminoso da scaldare la stanza. Poi balzò in piedi, si asciugò le lacrime e le fece un inchino profondo.

«Grazie per la tua assistenza, Haruno-san».

«Sì, ok, adesso torniamo alla festa o si domanderanno dove siamo finiti», borbottò Sakura, un poco in imbarazzo ma anche compiaciuta.

Sì, era fiduciosa, tra quei due poteva funzionare. Forse doveva assumere il ruolo di Cupido anche per Sasuke e Naruto… Il pensiero svanì all’istante quando posò gli occhi sui due giovani in questione che litigavano aspramente davanti alla porta che dava sull’engawa. Oh bè, loro non avevano chiesto aiuto e, come aveva detto Kakashi l’anno precedente, era una cosa che esulava totalmente dai suoi compiti.

Stanca morta, s’avviò di nuovo al tavolo delle bibite… il fatto che il padrone di casa fosse proprio lì davanti, intento a versarsi un bicchierino del sake che aveva portato Sakura (il suo tipo preferito, lo sapeva bene e lo aveva scelto proprio per quel motivo), era solo una coincidenza.

«Ho bisogno di bere», esordì senza nemmeno salutare, riempiendo una tazza con l’eggnog (davvero, dava dipendenza quella roba. Doveva chiedere la ricetta a Naruto).

Kakashi sollevò un sopracciglio e sorrise.

«Hai l’età?»

«A marzo compirò vent’anni e tu lo sai benissimo».

«Sono l’Hokage. È mio dovere assicurarmi che non vengano infrante le leggi».

Sakura scosse il capo e fece tintinnare la tazza di vetro contro il bicchierino di Kakashi, prima di dare un generoso sorso alla bevanda tiepida che agì immediatamente come un balsamo sulla sua anima stanca. L’Hokage la stava guardando in modo strano ma lei ignorò l’occhiata per dedicarsi ancora all’eggnog.

«Posso chiederti cosa stai cercando di dimenticare?»

«Pensieri. Pensieri e immagini di due certi ninja in attività interessanti».

«Pensavo che ormai avessi fatto pace con l’idea di Naruto e Sasuke a letto insieme», la punzecchiò lui dandole un paio di colpetti alle costole con il gomito.

«Non parlavo di loro», borbottò lei, «ma grazie per aver aggiunto anche quest’immagine».

Senza aggiungere altro Kakashi s’avviò verso un paio di sedie che erano state sistemate in un angolo del salotto e Sakura lo seguì senza esitare.

«Allora, a chi ti riferivi?» chiese lui dopo che si furono accomodati, un po’ lontani dagli altri invitati.

«Non posso parlartene, è una confidenza fatta da un amico».

«Mmm». Kakashi si tamburellò la gamba con le dita e rimase in silenzio un momento, tanto che Sakura, stanca e con la mente annebbiata dall’alcol, si stava per addormentare. Ma poi lui parlò e lei si costrinse ad aprire di nuovo le palpebre. «Visto che prima ti ho vista uscire con Rock Lee immagino si tratti di lui e Gaara», buttò lì, quasi casualmente.

Sakura spalancò la bocca, incredula.

«Come hai…? Ti odio».

«Ho due occhi anch’io, Sakura-chan», ridacchiò lui.

«Ti odio», ripeté lei mentre si avvicinava la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiava ancora l’eggnog per nascondere un sorriso. Dopotutto quello era Kakashi, la cui intelligenza e capacità di analisi rivaleggiava con quella di Shikamaru, non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi della sua perspicacia.

Sospirando, Sakura chiuse gli occhi un momento, cercando di scacciare la stanchezza.

* * *

Si era addormentata. Aveva visto i suoi muscoli rilassarsi e l’istante dopo le aveva tolto di mano la tazza ormai quasi vuota e lei aveva appoggiato la testa alla sua spalla, il respiro lento e regolare.

Nell’istante in cui l’aveva vista varcare la soglia di casa sua scortata da Naruto aveva capito quanto fosse stanca, e certo non poteva biasimarla: la missione era stata dura e l’aveva costretta ad attingere al potere del Byakugō più di una volta per salvare i suoi compagni.

Kakashi si sentiva in colpa. Si sentiva in colpa per essere stato la causa del suo esaurimento, si sentiva in colpa per non averle mandato a dire di riposare ed ignorare l’invito alla festa di Gai e si sentiva in colpa perché era tremendamente felice di averla lì. Una persona più saggia avrebbe svegliato la giovane donna e l’avrebbe rispedita a casa a dormire, ma sentire il calore del suo corpo e il profumo dei suoi capelli era una tentazione troppo forte e voleva godersela finché poteva.

Aveva capito di provare dei sentimenti per Sakura qualche mese prima e ne era rimasto sconvolto. C’erano mille ragioni per cui un’eventuale relazione con la giovane non sarebbe stata appropriata, come la loro differenza d’età o il fatto che lui era stato il suo jōnin-sensei, anche se per pochi mesi. La sua parte razionale lo sapeva bene; ma il suo cuore non pareva voler sentir ragioni. Ogni volta che cercava di pensare ad altro, di togliersi certi pensieri dalla mente, succedeva qualcosa, Sakura diceva qualcosa o semplicemente _rideva_ o lo guardava con quei brillanti occhi verdi, e lui si ritrovava punto e accapo, il cuore palpitante che minacciava di uscirgli dal petto. Non si era mai sentito così e la cosa lo terrorizzava.

Ed averla lì, così vulnerabile, assopita al suo fianco era probabilmente la cosa migliore e peggiore che potesse capitargli. Ed era tremendamente grato a qualunque divinità l’avesse fatto accadere. Purtroppo quel piacere proibito era destinato ad avere vita breve. Infatti, nemmeno quindici minuti dopo che aveva ceduto al sonno, gli schiamazzi ubriachi di Genma e Kiba le fecero aprire gli occhi.

«Mmm», mugolò mentre si stiracchiava. «Mi sono addormentata, vero?»

Lui sorrise ed annuì, cercando di non pensare alla perdita del suo peso leggero contro il fianco, cercando di ignorare quella parte traditrice della sua mente che gli suggeriva che sarebbe stato così facile abituarsi a quella presenza accanto a sé.

Sakura si coprì il volto con le mani, evidentemente imbarazzata.

«Mi dispiace tanto. Che vergogna», biascicò, un po’ per la stanchezza, un po’ per l’alcol che aveva già ingerito – cinque bicchieri colmi di eggnog, se non aveva contato male. «Ok, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa», continuò balzando in piedi.

«Forse dovresti andare a casa a riposare», suggerì blandamente Kakashi, pienamente consapevole che le sue parole sarebbero cadute nel vuoto.

«Assolutamente no. Sono uscita di casa ed ora ho intenzione di godermi la festa. Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?»

«Sto bene così, grazie».

Sakura annuì e lo lasciò lì.

Nell’ora seguente Kakashi rimase in disparte ad osservarla chiacchierare e ridere e ballare. E bere, bere _tanto_. Decise d’intervenire quando la vide barcollare fuori dal salotto ed in un attimo le fu accanto.

«Torni a casa?» le chiese cautamente. Non aveva mai visto Sakura così ubriaca e temeva che avesse ereditato la leggendaria sbronza-violenta dalla Godaime; in quel caso non voleva trovarsi dal lato sbagliato dei suoi pugni.

«No. Bagno», rispose lei mentre in effetti s’avviava verso il bagno del piano terra. Lui la seguì tenendosi a debita distanza ma sufficientemente vicino da esserle accanto in una frazione di secondo nel caso fosse caduta. «Posso andarci da sola», brontolò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia e barcollando paurosamente. Kakashi allungò un braccio e la afferrò per la spalla, dandole quel tanto di stabilità che le serviva per non finire faccia a terra.

«Lo so bene. Ma permetti a questo vecchio di fingersi un gentiluomo».

«Mmm, ok, se proprio vuoi».

E così Kakashi, immensamente stupito da quanto in fretta avesse ceduto alla sua richiesta, la scortò fino in fondo al corridoio ed attese pazientemente fuori dalla porta del bagno ma dovette precipitarsi ad afferrarla prima che cadesse mentre usciva.

«Ok, bambina, ti riporto a casa», sussurrò mentre se la stringeva al petto scacciando quella vocina che gli diceva che si stava approfittando della situazione e che non c’era assolutamente bisogno di abbracciarla così.

«Non sono una bambina. Sono una donna ormai», biascicò lei mentre chiudeva gli occhi e gli permetteva di sorreggere il suo peso.

«Sì, lo so». “_Ne sono fin troppo consapevole_”, aggiunse tra sé prendendosi a calci mentalmente un secondo dopo.

«E sei il padrone di casa. Non puoi andar via».

«Tornerò presto. Sono tutti abbastanza grandi da cavarsela senza di me per la prossima mezz’ora», la rassicurò mentre dentro di sé pregava che lei cedesse. Davvero, era stato felicissimo di vederla entrare in casa sua (ogni minuto passato insieme era una benedizione ed una maledizione al contempo) ma era più importante che tornasse a casa a riposare piuttosto che rispondere al suo egoistico desiderio di passare del tempo con lei.

«Ok».

Sorridendo compiaciuto e decisamente stupito, Kakashi s’avviò verso l’uscita facendo cenno a Tenzō che gli affidava casa e ospiti. Si avvolse nel mantello e riuscì a far indossare a Sakura il cappotto con cui era arrivata, e dopo aver calzato i sandali uscirono nell’aria gelida.

La donna inciampava ogni dieci metri e Kakashi doveva sostenere completamente il suo peso e ad un certo punto decise di arrischiarsi a porre la domanda che avrebbe dovuto fare prima ancora di uscire di casa: «Se ti porto in braccio tenterai di uccidermi o strapparmi gli arti a morsi?»

“_Bravo così, tono rassicurante e divertito e forse non ti ucciderà_”, lo derise una parte di sé.

«Va bene».

Oh.

«Davvero?»

«Sono così stanca», annuì lei, gli occhi chiusi, la voce solo un soffio.

E Kakashi non esitò più e la prese tra le braccia. Lei si accomodò contro il suo petto, il viso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo, le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. Kakashi sentiva il cuore battere a mille e sperava che lei non se ne accorgesse.

La camminata verso l’appartamento di Sakura fu probabilmente la più lunga e la più corta della sua vita e una parte di lui gemette in protesta quando vide all’orizzonte la loro destinazione.

Ci volle qualche manovra ma alla fine riuscì a pescare le chiavi dalla sacca cosciale della donna e si ritrovarono al caldo. L’appartamento era piccolo, uno di quelli standard per i chūnin senza famiglia. Kakashi sapeva che Tsunade le aveva proposto di trasferirsi in uno degli appartamenti per i jōnin, tre anni prima, ma Sakura aveva rifiutato per poter stare più vicino all’ospedale. Per un attimo contemplò l’idea di rimetterla con i piedi a terra e semplicemente tornare alla festa (non che morisse dalla voglia di ritrovarsi ancora immerso nel frastuono). Ma decise di dar ascolto al suo lato egoistico e, dopo aver scalciato in un angolo dell’ingresso i sandali suoi e quelli di Sakura, si diresse verso l’unica camera da letto e la posò sul materasso morbido con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace.

«Starai bene da sola? Devo chiamare qualcuno? Ino, magari…»

«No. Va bene, grazie», lo rassicurò lei sorridendo appena, gli occhi un po’ più a fuoco di quando erano partiti. «Devo solo… puoi aspettare qui mentre mi cambio? Ora come ora potrei cadere a terra e svenire lì».

«Nessun problema». E tornò nella piccola anticamera che collegava il salotto alla camera e al bagno socchiudendo la porta dietro di sé, ignorando il fruscio di vestiti, cercando di non immaginare Sakura che si sfilava di dosso il maglione.

Qualche minuto dopo la kunoichi lo richiamò e Kakashi si stupì un poco di trovarla già sepolta tra le coperte.

«Tutto a posto?»

«Sì. Mi sento già molto meglio», disse lei sorridendogli, gli occhi che minacciavano di chiudersi in ogni istante. «Grazie per avermi riportata a casa. Forse ero più stanca di quanto pensassi».

Lui ricambiò il sorriso e scrollò le spalle.

«Non è un problema. Buonanotte, Sakura».

E si avviò alla porta a passo leggero.

«Kakashi», lo richiamò lei. «Puoi rimanere?»

Kakashi esitò un momento sulla soglia, la sua mente che lottava tra il suo _bisogno _di accontentarla e la più razionale consapevolezza che non poteva; ma poi tornò indietro, si sfilò il maglione rimanendo con la canotta a cui era attaccata la maschera e s’infilò sotto le coperte dall’altro lato del letto rispetto a Sakura, che sospirò contenta e sorrise, le palpebre calate sui suoi brillanti occhi verdi.

«Buonanotte Kakashi».

«Buonanotte Sakura».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, signore e signori, sono entrata nel grande e meraviglioso mondo della GaaLee (o LeeGaa? Non ho idea di quale sia il nome "ufficiale" per la ship, ma io preferisco come suona GaaLee). E la colpa è tutta dei disegni di hikanon1336 su Tumblr. Se non conoscete quella pagina fateci un giro perché sono troppo teneri (anche se Gaara è un po' troppo femminile per i miei gusti).


	4. Hang all the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarto Natale dalla fine della guerra. Gai decidere d'improvvisarsi Cupido riempiendo la casa di Kakashi di vischio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 25 Dicembre - anno 4  
TITOLO: This Christmas – Chris Brown  
Fictober 2019 – Day 5: “I might just kiss you.” (sono in ritardo solo di dieci giorni, dai, non è male).
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Akimichi Choji/Karui  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yamato | Tenzo, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Tsunade, Shizune, Shiranui Genma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Temari, Karui, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi, Tenten, Aburame Shino, Uzuki Yugao, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Akamaru,  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, mistletoe, mistletoe kiss, first kiss

«Gai, spiegami ancora una volta perché casa mia è piena di piante».

«Ma è ovvio, Kakashi, per diffondere l’amore», esclamò gioviale il jōnin, il pollice sollevato, gli occhi che brillavano mentre studiava il salone del piano terra che era praticamente ricoperto di piantine infiocchettate.

«Diffondere l’amore», ripeté piano Kakashi, studiando con aria critica un rametto appeso sopra di loro.

«Ma certo! È una vecchia tradizione: quando due persone si trovano sotto il vischio devono baciarsi». Forse Gai notò la sua occhiata perché s’affrettò ad aggiungere: «Oh, no, non noi, mio Rivale! Non sono interessato». Un’altra occhiata. «Non volevo dire che tu non sia desiderabile. Se cercassi una persona nella mia vita saresti tu, ma sai che –»

«Ok, basta così, Gai, ti sei spiegato», lo bloccò, sentendo compassione per l’amico. «Sono curioso di sapere come hai convinto Tenzō a farlo».

Il sorriso tornò sulle labbra della Bestia Verde di Konoha, e non era il suo sorriso a trentadue denti ma uno più scaltro, un po’ inquietante su di lui.

«Ma cosa dici Kakashi? Sei stato _tu _a convincerlo».

«Non mi sembra proprio».

«Oh, forse hai ragione», ammise Gai ridendo un poco. «_Potrei_ avergli detto che era tuo desiderio».

Ah.

«Questo tuo lato machiavellico mi stupisce».

«Solo per una buona causa».

«E quale sarebbe questa buona causa?»

«Lo sai bene, mio Rivale», disse Gai, sporgendosi un po’ dalla sua sedia a rotelle per sistemare un grosso fiocco rosso che aveva messo alla finestra. «L’amore».

«Mmm».

«E magari riuscirai anche tu –».

«Fermo. Non continuare la frase, per favore», l’interruppe Kakashi, dolorosamente consapevole di dove sarebbe andato a parare. «Preferisco non pensarci troppo».

«Kakashi. Mai in tutta la tua vita sei stato un codardo. Perché quando si tratta di Sa-»

«Seriamente, Gai, basta così».

«D’accordo. Ma sono convinto che se le pa-»

Ma Kakashi era già uscito dalla stanza lasciando lì il suo amico di sempre e andando a nascondersi in camera sua, al piano superiore, sperando che le scale lo tenessero lontano (non che Gai non riuscisse a salirle, ma di solito capiva che era un modo gentile per dirgli che non voleva parlare). Era un discorso che era saltato fuori con regolarità negli ultimi mesi, per lo sconforto di Kakashi, e pareva che Gai avesse come obiettivo nella vita vederlo accasato con quella splendida creatura che era Sakura. Non che non lo volesse, anzi; lo voleva così tanto da terrorizzarlo. Perciò cercava di fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio: ignorare il problema… e zittire il suo amico quando cercava di entrare in argomento.

«Kakashi, stanno arrivando gli ospiti!» giunse il richiamo di Gai dal piano di sotto, una ventina di minuti più tardi. «Smetti di fare l’eremita e scendi».

Sospirando l’Hokage lasciò sul letto la bozza del suo primo romanzo che stava disperatamente cercando di editare, e tornò al piano terra dove nuove voci si erano aggiunte e rimbombavano nel corridoio. Prima ancora di svoltare l’angolo sapeva bene chi si sarebbe trovato davanti: Tenzō, Sai, Naruto e Sakura, il Team 7 quasi al completo.

«Yo», li salutò l’uomo cercando di non concentrarsi troppo sul maglione buffo, e al contempo tremendamente sexy, che indossava la sua ex allieva.

«Kakashi-sensei!» giunse l’ululato di Naruto, sempre con la voce troppo alta. «Siamo venuti a vedere se avevi bisogno di una mano».

«Maa, Gai ha già fatto tutto ciò che c’era da fare».

«Ottimo, così noi possiamo mang- Aspetta», il ragazzo si bloccò all’improvviso e Kakashi giurò di riuscire a vedere gli ingranaggi girare nel suo cervello. «Ma tu e Gekimayu-sensei… state insiemeeee?!»

Il silenzio calò su di loro mentre l’Hokage cercava di trattenere le risate. Lui e _Gai_? Sarebbe stato come andare a letto con suo fratello.

«Naruto, sei senza speranza», sospirò Sakura, scuotendo il capo.

«Perché? Che ho detto di strano?»

Fu Sai a rispondere, lo sguardo che passava da Gai al suo compagno di squadra.

«Solo perché tu e Sasuke siete attratti l’uno dall’altro non significa che –»

Ora anche Naruto aveva le guance imporporate.

«Io e Sasuke non siamo –»

«E poi Gai-san non è interessato ad una relazione perché –»

Sai e la sua boccaccia. Bastò un’occhiata all’amico per rendersi conto che stava arrossendo furiosamente. Gai non aveva mai nascosto la sua sessualità agli amici (o anche a compagni in caso di necessità), ma non era nemmeno completamente a suo agio a parlarne con persone a cui non era particolarmente vicino. Non che non lo capisse: anche Kakashi preferiva tenere la sua vita privata… privata, appunto.

«Ok, perché non andiamo in soggiorno?» propose, nella speranza di seppellire quel discorso.

Ma Naruto era il solito testone.

«Aspetta, che cosa stavi dicendo, Sai?»

«Andiamo, Naruto», intervenne Sakura, sospingendo l’amico verso il soggiorno dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata a Gai. «Non avevi detto che volevi assaggiare i miei melonpan? Sai, Tenzō-san, venite anche voi: è la prima volta che li preparo e voglio qualche cavia prima di lasciarli mangiare agli altri».

«Oh, capisco, stai cambiando discorso per uscire da un argomento imba-»

«Taci e cammina, Sai», lo interruppe la kunoichi, afferrandolo per un polso e tirandoselo dietro.

Rimasti soli al limitare del genkan, Kakashi guardò il suo amico.

«Tutto ok?»

«Ma certo, Kakashi!» rispose lui, elargendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi-alla-Gai, le guance e il collo ancora evidentemente rossi. «Andiamo anche noi: voglio assaggiare i melonpan di Sakura-san!»

E si spinse nel salone. Kakashi non poté fare a meno di seguirlo.

«Ehi, Kakashi-sensei, perché la casa è piena di erbacce?» chiese Naruto, la bocca piena.

«È un’idea di Gai».

«È un’idea _di Gai_?!» chiese Tenzō, evidentemente offeso, lanciando un’occhiataccia all’altro… che venne salvato da un bussare alla porta.

«Oh, altri ospiti. Vado io», e spinse con le braccia sulle ruote della carrozzella.

«Quand’è che ha imparato la sottile arte della manipolazione?», chiese l’ANBU, avvicinandosi a Kakashi, un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.

«Non lo so, ma non sono sicuro che la cosa mi piaccia», confessò Kakashi, a sua volta incapace di trattenere il sorriso. «E adesso lasciami allontanare da questi stupidi rametti di vischio prima che entri qualcuno».

«Sai, dovresti dire a Sa-»

«Stai zitto», borbottò mentre andava a nascondersi in un angolo della stanza, proprio davanti al tokonoma, miracolosamente sgombro da vischio (miracolosamente un corno, aveva estirpato lui stesso le piantine al primo momento utile).

Gai rientrò nel salone accompagnato da Kurenai (la piccola Mirai era sulle ginocchia dell’uomo e lo incitava ad andare più veloce), Tsunade, Shizune, Genma e gli Ino-Shika-Cho (con Temari e una dei Delegati di Kumo, Karui?). Kakashi li salutò brevemente e, mentre qualcun’altro suonava il campanello alla porta d’ingresso, estrasse dalla sacca _Icha Icha Violence_ e si mise a leggere, estraniandosi dalla folla crescente.

* * *

Lungo le due ore seguenti venne ridestato dalla sua lettura regolarmente: dai suoi amici che cercavano di trascinarlo in qualche racconto di vecchie avventure, da Kiba e Naruto che litigavano, da Mirai che gli chiedeva di leggere a voce alta (con orrore di Kurenai), da Sakura che lo approvvigionava di cibo e bevande. Ma soprattutto dai baci.

Gai aveva spiegato la faccenda del vischio e quasi tutti si erano sentiti in dovere di rispettare le regole. Kakashi aveva osservato con occhio divertito Ino incastrare Sai almeno otto volte, coi baci che diventavano ogni volta meno casti. Udon aveva cercato di baciare Moegi, guadagnandosi una testata in fronte e poi un bacio veloce a fior di labbra. Tsunade, completamente ubriaca, aveva vagato per tutta la stanza per quasi un’ora trascinando a terra chiunque le passasse accanto (aveva smesso solo quando Shizune, a metà tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito, aveva usato una bottiglia di pregiato sake per convincerla a sedersi in un angolo e rendergli merito). Sakura, notò Kakashi, aveva abilmente evitato qualunque possibile scambio di effusioni.

In tutto questo, e nonostante le insistenze dei convenuti, Kakashi era riuscito a non muoversi dal suo angolo sgombro di vischio – Konohamaru aveva anche provato ad irretirlo usando l’Oiroke no jutsu e trasformandosi in un’avvenente e alquanto poco vestita elfo di Babbo Natale, ricevendo così un pugno da Moegi e una versione ridotta dello Tsukuyomi di Itachi da Kurenai.

Ma la serata era ancora lunga e Kakashi stava valutando l’idea di scappare un momento in bagno per fare una pausa quando un ANBU avvolto in un mantello e con una maschera a coprirgli il volto gli comparve davanti, inginocchiato sul tatami. Immediatamente calò il silenzio nella stanza e tutti parvero mettersi impercettibilmente in guardia: Tenzō gli fu accanto in un secondo, Tenten estrasse un rotolo dalla sacca delle armi e Shino restituì alla madre la piccola Mirai che gli dormiva tra le braccia, un paio di insetti che si agitavano sulla pelle della guancia destra.

«Cosa succede?» chiese Kakashi, abbassando il libro e fissando la kunoichi davanti a sé.

«Un messaggio urgente da Iwa, Hokage-sama», disse Yūgao, porgendogli un rotolo.

Lui lo afferrò e, utilizzando un poco del suo chakra, lo dissigillò e procedette alla lettura.

Merda.

«Neko, vieni con me», ordinò, usando il nome in codice dell’ANBU. «Continuate pure la festa, torno subito. Scusate», disse agli altri.

E senza aggiungere nient’altro lasciò la stanza e rapidamente andò nella sua camera, al piano di sopra, Yūgao che si muoveva come un’ombra dietro di lui. Quand’ebbe accuratamente chiuso il fusuma dietro di sé un altro ANBU, questa volta con una maschera dalle fattezze di rondine, comparve all’istante accanto alla finestra. Kakashi sospirò.

«Fammi indovinare, un messaggio da Kiri?»

«Sì, signore», rispose questi, porgendogli un rotolo che Kakashi prese e dissigillò.

Dopo qualche minuto pescò carta e inchiostro e rispose ad entrambi i Kage, consegnando poi i messaggi ai due ANBU.

«Inviateli immediatamente. È prioritario. Date questo», aggiunse, porgendo loro un biglietto scribacchiato rapidamente, «al chūnin guardiano e assicuratevi che vi assegni i falchi più rapidi».

«Sì, Hokage-sama», risposero i due e sparirono all’istante.

Rimasto solo, Kakashi si sedette sul letto e si massaggiò gli occhi. Questa non ci voleva proprio. Era un potenziale disastro e non voleva assolutamente che sfociasse in battaglie. Avevano lottato e perso così tanto, per la pace, e avrebbe fatto il possibile perché questa durasse. Cazzo, erano passati solo _quattro anni_ dalla fine della Quarta Guerra, com’era possibile che fossero già a quel punto? Era troppo vecchio per quelle cose.

Un lieve bussare al fusuma lo ridestò dai suoi oscuri problemi. Non fu particolarmente sorpreso di trovarsi davanti Shikamaru.

«È quello che penso che sia?» chiese questi e, quando ottenne un breve cenno d’assenso, sbuffò sonoramente e si passò una mano sulla nuca. «Che seccatura. Dovremo convocare un summit d’emergenza dei Kage».

«Di questo passo temo sia inevitabile», concordò Kakashi, la mano che scattava automaticamente a cercare il libretto rosso che l’aiutava sempre a calmare i nervi. «Abbiamo atteso anche troppo, a mio parere».

«Sì, avremmo dovuto intervenire prima»

«Oh, bè, inutile pensarci adesso. Ho mandato un falco ad Iwa ed uno a Kiri, e ci vorranno almeno un paio di giorni prima che arrivino a destinazione ed altrettanti per ricevere una risposta. Affronteremo il discorso con calma domani». Poi sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, avviandosi verso la scala che li avrebbe riportati nel chiasso della festa. «Adesso pensa a divertirti. Non credo di averti visto baciare Temari sotto al vischio, oggi».

«E non mi vedrai farlo».

«Oh, andiamo, non essere così negativo. Sei giovane ed innamorato: divertiti!»

«E tu quand’è che bacerai Sa-»

«Non continuare quella frase», l’interruppe Kakashi con tono minaccioso.

«È solo la verità», ribatté Shikamaru, bloccandosi sull’ingresso del salone e sorridendo appena a Temari che lo scrutava con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Zitto, moccioso, e torna dalla tua ragazza prima che ti ordini di baciarla davanti a tutti».

«Come comandate, _Hokage-sama_», rispose Shikamaru allontanandosi. Ma non prima di avergli scoccato un’occhiata strana, gli occhi che scintillavano.

La cosa puzzava. Ma Kakashi non fece in tempo a decidere _cosa_ esattamente non andasse nello sguardo del suo fedele assistente perché qualcuno dietro di lui si schiarì la voce. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena mentre si girava ed incrociava lo sguardo con quello di Sakura.

«Ehi Kakashi».

«Ehi, Sakura».

Kami-sama quant’era patetico.

“_Dì qualcosa, razza di idiota!_” si disse, dandosi mentalmente uno schiaffo in piena faccia.

Poi notò la donna sollevare gli occhi al soffitto e le sue labbra incurvarsi in un piccolo sorriso quando s’accorse di un rametto appeso proprio sopra di loro.

«Oh. Vischio», sussurrò, facendo mezzo passo in avanti.

* * *

Sakura aveva scoperto della nuova trovata di Gai solo per caso un paio di giorni prima quando aveva incrociato Tenzō che borbottava qualcosa di molto simile a “cosa crede che sia, un fioraio? Solo perché ho la Mokuton non significa che mi possa utilizzare per far spuntare piante dove gli va. Che poi il vischio… pianta più insulsa di quella non c’è. Avrei capito l’agrifoglio, ma il _vischio_?”.

Così aveva deciso che alla festa di Natale avrebbe giocato le sue carte. Insomma, era da un po’ che una parte di lei le assicurava che Kakashi ricambiava i suoi sentimenti (e Ino, Tenten e Temari avvaloravano la sua ipotesi) ma sospettava che ad aspettare che l’uomo facesse la prima mossa rischiava di morire zitella. Perciò aveva deciso che quella era la sua occasione. Avrebbe bevuto un poco così da avere pronta la scusa dell’alcol se lui l’avesse rifiutata, e in un qualche momento della serata l’avrebbe incastrato sotto al vischio e baciato. Sì, poteva funzionare.

Peccato che Kakashi avesse passato l’intera serata nascosto in un angolo della stanza, guardingo, il suo _Icha Icha_ in mano, sollevando saltuariamente gli occhi e sorridendo ai presenti. Iniziava a perdere le speranze quando un ANBU era comparso davanti all’Hokage che era sparito fuori, una piccola ruga sulla fronte. Quando pochi minuti dopo Shikamaru l’aveva seguito, Sakura era andata a rifugiarsi un momento nella quiete della cucina, ripensando al suo piano, rivalutando ogni passaggio, considerando ogni variabile… Kami-sama si stava comportando come se quella fosse una qualche missione di livello S e invece voleva semplicemente baciare Kakashi. Patetico.

Ad un tratto sentì dei passi scendere la scala e le voci di Kakashi e Shikamaru che si avvicinavano.

«Non continuare quella frase», stava dicendo l’Hokage, il tono al contempo scherzoso e minaccioso. Era un mistero come riuscisse ad essere così espressivo solo con la voce. Per non parlare degli occhi.

«È solo la verità», aveva ribattuto Shikamaru, la voce che si avvicinava al salone.

«Zitto, moccioso, e torna dalla tua ragazza prima che ti ordini di baciarla davanti a tutti».

«Come comandate, _Hokage-sama_».

Sakura sbirciò fuori dalla porta e notò che i due uomini erano ormai vicino al fusuma, e Shikamaru si stava allontanando e si accorse di lei. Qualcosa brillò nei suoi occhi scuri e Sakura decise di non chiedersi cosa fosse. In quel momento le importava solo che Kakashi era solo. Esattamente sotto un rametto di vischio.

Senza esitare, sfruttando tutte le sue abilità di ninja, si avvicinò il più silenziosamente possibile fino a trovarsi ad una distanza appena inferiore a quella che manteneva di solito e si schiarì la gola; ma tutta la sua sicurezza svanì quando lui si voltò e la guardò ad occhi un poco spalancati.

«Ehi Kakashi», disse, per rompere il ghiaccio.

«Ehi, Sakura».

“_Santo cielo, fai qualcosa!_” si rimproverò mentalmente. Poi alzò gli occhi al soffitto e quando vide il rametto che pendeva sopra di loro ricordò perché era lì e sorrise: non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire quell’opportunità. Era decisa a risolvere la questione quel giorno, in un modo o nell’altro.

«Oh. Vischio», sussurrò, facendo mezzo passo in avanti, sospirando internamente di sollievo quando lui non si ritrasse.

«Sì», confermò lui, un po’ stupidamente, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, gli occhi grigi piantati nei suoi.

«Cos’ha detto, Gai-san? Che la tradizione vuole che quando due persone si trovano insieme sotto ad un ramo di vischio devono baciarsi, no?» tentò, nella speranza di ottenere una reazione, una _qualunque_ reazione.

«Sì».

Oh, Kami-sama

«Dovrei baciarti e basta, allora». Forse l’approccio sfacciato avrebbe condotto da qualche parte.

«Libera di provarci», ribatté lui, le labbra che s’incurvavano appena sotto la stoffa della maschera.

Una reazione! Una reazione _positiva_! O almeno Sakura sperava fosse positiva. Ma c’era solo un modo per assicurarsene: chiedere.

«Mi fermeresti?»

Kakashi esitò un istante e qualcosa in Sakura tremò.

«No», disse infine.

E la donna, incredula, impaziente, chiuse le distanze e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla e far combaciare lievemente le loro labbra.

Kakashi, esitante quanto lei, le sfiorò un fianco e non si ritrasse, il fiato caldo che le solleticava la pelle.

Sakura si staccò per prima dopo qualche secondo, imprecando mentalmente contro la dannatissima maschera che le aveva impedito di approfondire il contatto. Una parte di lei voleva strappargliela di dosso e baciarlo di nuovo, per davvero questa volta. L’altra parte, quella che aveva cercato di convincerla a lasciar perdere il suo piano, le stava urlando nel cervello di salutare e andare ad annegarsi in un torrente, o saltar giù dal monte degli Hokage, o soffocarsi con un cuscino.

Un fischio la riscosse dai suoi pensieri ed entrambi fissarono la folla di sguardi che la fece sentire inchiodata sul posto, il rossore che iniziava a fiorirle sulle guance.

A fischiare era stata Ino. Quella traditrice.

«Ehi voi due, prendetevi una stanza», gridò la sua amica e Sakura vide con la coda dell’occhio che la porzione di pelle visibile sopra la maschera di Kakashi si era scurita un po’.

Stava arrossendo. Hatake Kakashi _stava arrossendo_. Un punto per lei.

Il suo compiacimento venne spazzato via quando sentì una mano sulla spalla.

«Puoi seguirmi un momento?»

Sakura annuì e, ignorando fischi (Ino e Tsunade), urli d’incitamento (Gai e Genma) e balbettii stupiti (Naruto), lo seguì in cucina chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

E poi silenzio.

Kakashi le dava le spalle e Sakura non sapeva se doveva fare o dire qualcosa, perciò attese. E attese. E attese.

«Mi hai baciato davvero solo per la stupida tradizione di Gai?» chiese infine l’uomo e Sakura sobbalzò appena.

Merda, ed ora? Doveva rischiare e dire la verità oppure… No, non c’era nessun “oppure”. Aveva già fatto la sua scelta.

«Ti ho baciato perché mi piaci», confessò.

«Oh, siano ringraziati tutti gli dei», sospirò Kakashi voltandosi, gli occhi che gli brillavano, le guance decisamente rosse. Una mano guantata si sporse in avanti e le sfiorò la guancia mandando una scossa per tutto il suo corpo.

«E adesso?» sussurrò la kunoichi, incerta. Non voleva che Kakashi si allontanasse o smettesse di accarezzarla, ma voleva anche _di più_.

«Adesso?»

«Pensi di toglierti quella maschera e baciarmi, prima o poi?»

E lui ridacchiò.

«Ti piacerebbe ottenere il premio così in fretta, eh?» la punzecchiò, chinandosi appena verso di lei e portandosi effettivamente a distanza di bacio. Sakura sentiva il cuore battere veloce ed il sangue rombarle nelle orecchie. «Solo dopo averti portato fuori ad un appuntamento».

E si allontanò.

«Aspetta, in che senso?»

Kakashi rise di nuovo. Quel maledetto.

«Torniamo alla festa, Sakura-chan». E presa per mano la trascinò verso il salone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente una svolta! Yeee! Il prossimo capitolo sarà ancora un po' piatto ma il sesto e il settimo saranno... piccantini.  
E sì, il mio Kakashi sta per diventare uno scrittore. E sì, è proprio un Icha Icha (ma ne parleremo meglio un’altra volta).  
Ah, non so si è capito, ma il mio Gai è asexual. E anche di questo ne parlerò più in dettaglio in altre ff più avanti (non scherzavo quando ho detto che il mondo di This Is Us stava diventando talmente grande da spaventarmi. Il problema è che, più esploro la storia di Kakashi e Sakura, più vi si intrecciano le storie di tutti gli altri e non riesco e non posso semplicemente dimenticarmi di loro. Il che è entusiasmante e complicato).


	5. And Everyone is Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È il quinto Natale dalla fine della guerra e Kakashi è felice con Sakura. Il giorno di Natale Kurenai deve partire per una missione e gli chiede di occuparsi di Mirai per un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Lunedì 25 Dicembre - anno 5  
TITOLO: All I Want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino/Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Akimichi Choji/Karui, Sai/Yamanaka Ino  
Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Maito Gai, Yamato | Tenzo, Shiranui Genma, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Temari, Karui, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi, Inuzuka Kiba, Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, Akamaru  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Chirstmas carols, Kakashi sings

La missione di Kurenai era stata improvvisamente anticipata e, quando Kakashi l’aveva convocata nel primo pomeriggio per avvisarla dell’imminente partenza, la sua vecchia amica non aveva fatto una piega ma era tornata un’ora dopo con la figlia di cinque anni aggrappata alla mano. Sua madre, aveva spiegato, sarebbe arrivata l’indomani mattina da uno dei villaggi vicino al confine di Suna, perciò fino al suo arrivo qualcuno avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di Mirai.

Per un attimo l’Hokage aveva temuto che la kunoichi gli mollasse lì la piccola in ufficio e partisse senza tante cerimonie. Ok, Kakashi adorava Mirai (e il sentimento era reciproco), ma aveva del lavoro urgente da sbrigare, lavoro che non s’abbinava molto bene all’occuparsi di una bimba. Ma Kurenai non era così sprovveduta. Shino e Hinata sarebbero passati di lì ad un’ora per prenderla perciò Kakashi avrebbe dovuto fare da babysitter solo per quel lasso di tempo. Poteva farcela… Almeno così gli aveva assicurato la kunoichi prima di sorridergli, baciare la figlia raccomandandole di fare la brava, e lasciarli lì da soli.

Era andata sorprendentemente bene, doveva ammetterlo: Mirai era una bambina quieta e si era seduta accanto a Kakashi alla scrivania e aveva sfogliato un grande libro colorato, e poi fatto disegni, e ad un certo punto si era anche appisolata un po’. Kakashi aveva tranquillamente svolto il suo lavoro e gli era un poco dispiaciuto quando infine Hinata e Shino erano comparsi verso le cinque per prendere in custodia la piccola.

Nell’istante in cui uscirono, Shikamaru varcò la soglia con una pila di documenti in mano.

«Ti prego, dimmi che non devo leggerli oggi», gemette, lasciando cadere la testa tra le mani. Era _così_ stanco.

«Vuoi che ti menta, Kakashi-sensei?»

«Dovrei licenziarti. Mi fai lavorare troppo, anche Sakura lo dice».

«A proposito di Sakura, sei sicuro di non volerla più mandare nelle missioni con gli ANBU?», chiese il giovane. «È stata estremamente utile sul campo in questi ultimi tre anni».

«No, è durato anche troppo. Lei non fa parte delle squadre speciali e la sua partecipazione è stata solo frutto della disperazione, ma ora che ha formato dieci nuovi medici non è più necessario».

«Non ha a che fare col fatto che siete una coppia, giusto?» chiese cauto il suo assistente.

Kakashi sospirò. Déjà-vu. Anche Sakura gli aveva chiesto la stessa identica cosa.

«Shikamaru, prima di essere un uomo sono un ninja. E sono l’Hokage», dichiarò, serio. «Se tenere Sakura negli ANBU fosse la cosa migliore lo farei, ma non lo è. Certo, le sue abilità mediche e il suo Byakugō sono inestimabili e sono quasi garanzia di successo nelle missioni. Ma resta il fatto che lei è una sola. Preferisco che si dedichi al tramandare le sue abilità alle nuove generazioni e ai suoi colleghi così da avere più medici preparati nelle nostre squadre».

«Volevo solo confermare la mia teoria», disse Shikamaru, scrollando le spalle. «La vostra relazione è proprio una seccatura».

Ahi.

«Ancora il Consiglio?» chiese, circospetto, ma sapeva già la risposta alla sua domanda.

«Ancora il Consiglio», confermò lui.

Quei vecchi… Ora capiva perché Tsunade li aveva appesi al muro per il collo. Era da un anno che aveva la stessa identica tentazione.

«La prossima volta che hanno qualcosa da ridire sulla mia vita privata mandali da me».

«L’ultima volta non è andata particolarmente bene».

Kakashi scrollò le spalle.

«Ok, adesso o mi aiuti con questa pila infinita, oppure mi lasci solo: se arrivo in ritardo per la festa Gai mi tormenterà per i prossimi sei mesi».

Shikamaru se ne andò. Codardo.

* * *

«Sei in ritardo».

«Affari urgenti da Hokage».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e Kakashi si spostò di lato, lasciandole vedere Shikamaru che confermò con un sommesso «Affari urgenti da Hokage».

«I tuoi ospiti sono già quasi tutti arrivati», gli comunicò Sakura, sfilandogli dalle spalle il mantello da Hokage e riponendolo con delicatezza al suo posto.

«Non sono i miei ospiti. Non dimenticarti che tecnicamente è Gai il padrone di casa in questa situazione, dato che la festa è opera sua».

«Sarà, ma la casa è la tua. Ti ho preparato il maglione sul letto, vai a cambiarti».

«Sissignora», rispose, e prima di allontanarsi si chinò per darle un casto bacio sulla guancia.

Il maglione, blu scuro ricamato con omini di marzapane e fiocchi di neve, lo aspettava in tutta la sua orribile gloria. Glielo aveva comprato Sakura e, sebbene fosse meglio di altri (tipo quel memorabile primo maglione regalatogli da Tenzō), era comunque tremendo. Sospirando si tolse il gilet e la maglia a maniche lunghe della divisa tenendo solo la canotta con la maschera e rapidamente s’infilò quella… cosa. Era tentato di nascondersi, o fuggire dalla finestra, ma sapeva che la sua ragazza l’avrebbe inseguito immediatamente e trascinato per le orecchie nel salotto, perciò accantonò il pensiero e con un altro sospiro s’avviò per le scale.

Il salone del primo piano era colmo di persone e cibo e bevande. Gai, Tenzō e Genma chiacchieravano tra loro accanto alla finestra; qualcuno aveva spostato il divano contro l’armadio a muro e i quattro ragazzi del Team 7 parlavano e ridevano seduti a terra lì accanto (Sakura e Naruto, almeno, Sasuke invece aveva la sua solita faccia da odio-il-mondo e Sai annuiva pensieroso). Shikamaru aveva raggiunto la sua fidanzata ed insieme agli altri membri dell’Ino-Shika-Chō si stava servendo da bere. C’erano anche Konohamaru e i suoi due amici, ed ovviamente gli ex membri del Team 8 che si stavano occupando della piccola Mirai.

Quando varcò la soglia Sakura si voltò immediatamente e, scusandosi coi tre ragazzi, li lasciò lì e gli andò incontro, sollevandosi sulle punte per dargli un lieve bacio a fior di labbra.

«Quel maglione ti sta benissimo», disse con un sorriso.

«Oh, stai zitta prima che decida di andare a cambiarmi».

«Sarebbe un peccato perché sei tremendamente sexy», ribatté lei scoccandogli un occhiolino.

Stava per rispondere che era _lei _quella sexy, con quel maglione grigio lungo fino a metà coscia e l’assenza di pantaloni, quando una manina gli si aggrappò alla maglia e Kakashi sapeva di chi si trattava prima ancora di abbassare lo sguardo: Mirai, un pezzo di melonpan in mano, lo guardava dal basso con i suoi occhioni rossi.

«Kakashi-ojisan?»

“_Kakashi-ojisan?!_” mimò Sakura con le labbra, gli occhi sgranati, un sorrisino in volto. Lui la ignorò e si dedicò alla bambina.

«Sì, Mirai?»

«Canti un po’ per me?»

Oh, accidenti. Quel pomeriggio, mentre disegnava, la bambina si era messa a canticchiare canzoni natalizie e ad un certo punto gli aveva chiesto di aiutarla con le parole; così si era ritrovato a cantare mentre si occupava della relazione su una missione d’assassinio perfettamente riuscita. Kakashi aveva notato la stranezza della cosa ma in quel momento non gli era importato granché (nemmeno quando Shikamaru era entrato all’improvviso e aveva sgranato gli occhi finché la piccola l’aveva costretto ad unirsi a loro); ma adesso era diverso. Cantare per Mirai era una cosa, ma farlo con gli altri suoi amici presenti… no, nemmeno morto.

«Scusa, piccola, ma non posso adesso», le disse chinandosi un po’ per avvicinarsi a lei.

«Oh. Va bene», rispose lei, il sorriso che abbandonava le sue labbra.

Merda.

«Non ascoltarlo, Mirai», intervenne Sakura, accovacciandosi davanti alla bambina. «Vuole solo fare il prezioso. Sarà felicissimo di cantare con te, vero Kakashi?» aggiunse scoccandogli un’occhiataccia a sottolineare la nota minacciosa della voce.

«Maa, come potrei dire di no se due belle ragazze mi guardano così?»

«Kakashi sta per cantare?» chiese improvvisamente Genma, un ghigno che gli sbocciava sulle labbra.

«Oh, Rivale! Questa sì che è una bella sorpresa!» intervenne Gai, spingendo sulla sedia per avvicinarsi a lui. «Non ti sento cantare da… nemmeno ricordo da quando».

«Perché, cantava spesso?» s’inserì Sakura a tradimento.

«Solo quando lo costringevamo», rispose il suo vecchio amico mentre Genma, Tenzō e Shizune si avvicinavano, tutti e tre con un sorrisino che non prometteva nulla di buono. Doveva assolutamente impedire loro di raccontare di _quella _volta.

«Era lui quello di cui mi avevi parlato, Shizune?» chiese Tsunade, che in quel momento era semisdraiata sul suo divano con una bottiglia di sake in mano. «Quello che –»

«Allora, Mirai», l’interruppe Kakashi, a voce abbastanza alta da attirare l’attenzione di tutti, «quale canzone vuoi cantare?»

«Quella di oggi», rispose lei, eccitata.

«Ok», acconsentì lui, lasciandosi cadere a terra nel tentativo di ignorare la folla che iniziava a circondarli. Merda. Non fosse stato per Mirai avrebbe mandato tutti a quel paese, si sarebbe ritirato in un angolo con il volume di _Icha Icha Orchestra_ che Sakura gli aveva regalato e avrebbe ignorato tutti. Ma come dire di no a quegli occhioni rossi?

«Inizi tu?» chiese quel piccolo diavolo. «Non mi ricordo le parole».

«“_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_”», iniziò Kakashi, concentrandosi sulla bambina ed ignorando tutti gli altri. «“_But the fire is so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go…_”»

Mirai sorrise e si unì a lui, con la sua vocetta infantile e un po’ stonata.

«“_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_”»

Ad un certo punto anche qualcuno dei presenti iniziò a canticchiare a bassa voce insieme a loro (forse Moegi e Hinata?) e Kakashi sentì Sakura inginocchiarsi dietro di lui ed avvolgergli le braccia attorno alle spalle, il naso premuto contro il suo collo così vicino da permettergli di percepire la forma delle sue labbra sorridenti.

Quando cantarono l’ultimo verso qualcuno applaudì, Genma fischiò e tutti si sperticarono in complimenti per la bambina («Anche tu sei stato bravo, mio Rivale») che arrossì e sorrise un poco.

«Se non fossi già innamorata di te mi sarei innamorata della tua voce in questo istante», gli sussurrò Sakura mentre gli scoccava un bacio sulla guancia mascherata. «Potresti cantare ancora».

«No».

Sakura s’imbronciò.

«Oh, andiamo, fallo per me. Per dimostrarmi il tuo amore».

«No».

«Kakashi –»

«Kakashi-ojiji», la interruppe la vocina di Mirai. «Canti ancora?»

Quella bambina era un demone.

«Sì, _Kakashi-ojiji_», disse Sakura, il riso evidente nella sua voce, «canta ancora».

Perché non poteva starsene in pace con il suo _Icha Icha_? Cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi quella punizione? Mentre Shizune si univa alla richiesta (e con lei Naruto e Tenzō, i traditori), un’idea luminosa lo colpì dritto dritto in fronte e un ghigno gli stirò le labbra.

«Va bene», concesse infine e nel paio di secondi che seguirono vide la soddisfazione della vittoria colmare gli occhi della sua ragazza. «Ma solo se canti con me», aggiunse.

Il panico sostituì immediatamente la vittoria. Kakashi sapeva di aver giocato sporco ma non voleva essere l’unico fenomeno da baraccone della serata.

Quando avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme dopo il loro bacio sotto al vischio, entrambi avevano convenuto che dovevano conoscersi meglio. Così avevano parlato molto e avevano scoperto tante cose l’uno dell’altra, alcune delle quali insignificanti… come il fatto che Sakura s’imbarazzava tantissimo a cantare in pubblico a causa di un incidente ad una cena di famiglia quando aveva cinque anni. Era stato crudele da parte sua usare la faccenda contro di lei? Forse, ma Sakura aveva una voce bellissima quando cantava, e una parte di lui voleva godersi quest’opportunità.

«Sono stonata…» tentò Sakura, il volto che iniziava ad arrossarsi.

«Non è vero».

«Ho una brutta voce…»

«Non è vero».

«Sakura, canta», s’inserì Tsunade, l’aria minacciosa. «È un ordine del tuo Hokage».

«Shishō, tu non sei più l’Hokage», le fece notare Sakura.

«Hokage una volta, Hokage per sempre, mocciosa», disse lei, puntandole contro un dito e agitando la bottiglia del sake. Aveva le guance lievemente rosse ma non sembrava completamente ubriaca. Ottimo segno; strano, ma ottimo segno.

«Io non –»

«Fallo per me», mormorò Kakashi, a voce abbastanza bassa che se fosse stato circondato da civili nessuno se non Sakura l’avrebbe sentito. «Ti prego».

La donna lo guardò negli occhi per un momento e lui vide l’attimo esatto in cui cedette.

«Ok», disse infine in un sospiro. «Ma mi aspetto un _grosso _gesto di ringraziamento, più tardi», aggiunse in un sussurro, gli occhi che scintillavano maliziosi.

«Tutto ciò che desideri», rispose lui, pregustando già la notte che li aspettava.

«Sakura-chaaan! Che schifo!» brontolò Naruto. «Kakashi-sensei, l’hai trasformata in una pervertita come te».

«Sai, Naruto, ho letto che chi s’imbarazza alle manifestazioni d’amore degli altri è sessualmente frustrato», s’inserì Sai mentre Kakashi si sporgeva in avanti e rapidamente metteva le mani sulle orecchie di Mirai. «Forse tu e Sasuke dovre-» La frase venne interrotta dall’intervento tempestivo di Ino che gli tappò la bocca con una mano.

«Nel tuo libro c’è anche scritto di imparare a tacere», sibilò la giovane, gli occhi che dardeggiavano tra Naruto e Sasuke, il primo che guardava Sai stranito, il secondo che guardava l’Uzumaki con volto impassibile.

Quei due idioti. Ogni tanto Kakashi si chiedeva se ce l’avrebbero mai fatta a dichiararsi senza un aiuto esterno. Ma non era una cosa di cui voleva preoccuparsi in quel momento e un’occhiata a Sakura gli confermò che anche lei era su quella stessa linea di pensiero.

«Allora, Mirai, ti va bene se insieme a Kakashi canto anche io?» chiese lei alla bambina dopo aver allontanato le mani di Kakashi dalle sue piccole orecchie.

La piccola annuì e sorrise.

«Solo se Kakashi-ojiji canta», disse Mirai. «Mi piace quando canta».

«Sì, piace anche a me», convenne Sakura con un sorriso. Poi si rivolse a lui. «Cosa vuoi cantare?»

«Lo sai».

«“_I really can’t stay_”», iniziò lei, il sorriso che si ampliava.

«“_Baby it’s cold outside_”».

* * *

Quattro ore dopo Kakashi e Sakura stavano finendo di portare in cucina gli avanzi e i piatti sporchi (che non avevano alcuna intenzione di lavare quella sera, peraltro). Kakashi stava impilando nel frigorifero i melonpan quando sentì le braccia di Sakura avvolgerglisi in vita e il suo petto schiacciarsi contro la sua schiena, la fronte appoggiata tra le scapole.

«È stata una bella serata».

«Già».

«Lo sai, vero, che mi farò raccontare da Tsunade-shishō quella storia?» sussurrò lei, la voce che lasciava trasparire le risa.

«Quale storia?» chiese, per un attimo genuinamente confuso (e un poco preoccupato).

«Quella che le hai impedito di raccontare. Quella su te e il canto», spiegò lei. «Oppure puoi parlarmene tu, come preferisci, ma sappi che lo verrò a sapere».

Ah. Merda. Quella storia doveva rimanere un segreto. Non voleva che Sakura avesse un infarto per il troppo ridere. Doveva cambiare discorso in fretta e farle dimenticare la cosa. E sapeva perfettamente come farlo.

«Cosa ne dici se, invece, riscuoti la promessa che ti ho fatto?» chiese, con la sua voce da voglio-toglierti-i-vestiti.

Sakura tremò appena e lasciò la presa sulla sua vita permettendogli di girare nel circolo delle sue braccia.

«Quale promessa?»

«Quella di un _grosso _gesto di ringraziamento».

Lei sorrise e lo baciò, togliendogli il fiato.

«Andata».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto cercando di rendere "Last Christmas" il più indipendente possibile, nel senso che vorrei renderla una storia che si possa leggere anche da sola, completa. Ovviamente consiglio di leggere anche tutte le altre storie di "This is Me", ma in teoria dovreste avere un quadro piuttosto preciso della KakaSaku (e degli altri personaggi) anche solo leggendo questa.  
A tal proposito, cose accennate qui e che vedremo nelle prossime storie brevi: i primi appuntamenti di Sakura e Kakashi, quella volta in cui il Consiglio ha avuto da ridire sulla loro relazione e Kakashi ha reagito male, quando Sakura gli regala il nuovo libro di Icha Icha (che è stato scritto da Kakashi ma Sakura non lo sa), come sono nate la InoSai e la ShiHina (si dice così?) e qualche interazione di Naruto e Sasuke che, come avete visto, ancora non sono una coppia (quei due idioti. Ma ci arriveremo presto).


	6. Been Hoping that you’d Dropped in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Mercoledì 25 Dicembre - anno 6  
TITOLO: Baby it’s Cold Outside - Idina Menzel ft. Michael Bublé
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Akimichi Choji/Karui, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino/Hyuga Hinata, UzumakiNaruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Kazamatsuri Moegi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamato | Tenzo, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Temari, Akimichi Choji, Karui, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Akamaru  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi

«Se uccidessi Gai pensi che mi toglierebbero il ruolo di Hokage?»

Alla domanda di Kakashi, Sakura si riscosse dal dormiveglia in cui era piombata, cullata dall’abbraccio del suo uomo e dal calore della casa e dal chiacchiericcio dei suoi amici. Era Natale e, com’era ormai tradizione, si erano ritrovati tutti nella dimora dell’Hokage per festeggiare. Si trattava dei soliti sospetti: Gai e Rock Lee che avevano organizzato la festa (con un aiuto da parte di Tenten che ogni volta si lamentava dei suoi compagni di squadra ed ogni volta li accompagnava nelle loro avventure), Tenzō col doppio ruolo di amico e guardia del corpo di Kakashi, Kurenai con la piccola Mirai che al momento era in un angolo ad intrecciare i peli di Akamaru sotto gli occhi attenti della madre, Kiba era in un angolo a brindare e parlottare fitto con Shino e Hinata (secondo Sakura era solo questione di giorni prima che quei due annunciassero il loro matrimonio), Ino, Shikamaru e Chōji con i rispettivi futuri-coniugi, Tsunade con Shizune e Genma a farle da balia (questi ultimi impegnati in una relazione “segreta” di cui era a conoscenza mezza Konoha) ed infine Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon. C’erano anche Naruto e Sasuke che in quel momento si erano volatilizzati… ah, giusto, erano andati in cucina a preparare altri takoyaki.

E nonostante il chiasso causato da quella piccola folla, Sakura era riuscita ad appisolarsi… dopotutto Kakashi aveva un po’ ragione: lavorava troppo. Le ci volle perciò una buona manciata di secondi per recepire ciò che il Rokudaime aveva detto.

«Non puoi uccidere il tuo migliore amico solo perché sei stanco del lavoro d’ufficio», lo redarguì con un sorriso, appoggiandosi meglio al suo petto muscoloso e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Non lo ucciderei solo per quel motivo», ribatté Kakashi, le braccia che si stringevano più forti attorno alla vita di Sakura, il mento che si appoggiava alla sua spalla, «ma perché ha riempito casa nostra di gente. Ancora». La donna voltò la testa e spalancò gli occhi. «L’essere liberato dal ruolo di Hokage sarebbe solo un bonus, un bonus estremamente gradito se devo essere onesto… Perché mi guardi così? Oh, andiamo, sto scherzando. Non ucciderò Gai».

«Hai detto “casa _nostra_”», disse lei, piano, perché insomma, non poteva voler dire… o sì?

* * *

«Hai detto “casa _nostra_”».

«Oh». Ecco fatto, si era fregato da solo. Lui e la sua boccaccia. Ora doveva dirglielo perché conosceva quell’espressione e sapeva che Sakura non avrebbe lasciato cadere l’argomento. Dannazione. «Sì, bè, praticamente è come se vivessi qui. Buona parte dei tuoi libri e dei tuoi vestiti e di tutta la tua roba è qui. Perciò pensavo… Sì, insomma, la casa è troppo grande per me da solo, lo sai anche tu… e i ninken vorrebbero… cioè, io vorrei…» Kakashi alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò gli occhi straniti di Sakura. «Vorresti venire a vivere con me?» buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato, le sue stupide guance che iniziavano ad arrossire.

«Davvero?» chiese Sakura, gli occhi un po’ sgranati. «Cioè, me lo chiedi perché lo vuoi davvero o solo perché pensi che lo voglia io o –»

«Lo voglio», s’affrettò ad interromperla Kakashi. «Voglio te. E ti voglio ogni istante della giornata. Voglio che non debba tornare al tuo appartamento per cercare qualcosa, voglio che questa sia casa tua, voglio che ci svegliamo insieme tutte le mattine e voglio… Sì, lo voglio».

Una vocina dentro di lui gli disse che era patetico e sicuramente Sakura non avrebbe accettato, ma lui la zittì rapidamente.

«E il Consiglio? Non la prenderebbe bene…»

«Che si fottano. Ho già messo in chiaro tempo fa che la mia vita privata non li deve riguardare», asserì Kakashi, tremendamente serio.

Era vero, i due anziani non si erano per niente trattenuti nel manifestare la loro contrarietà alla loro relazione e sebbene fossero passati ormai due anni ancora cercavano di “riportarlo alla ragione”. Così aveva smesso da tempo di comportarsi in modo gentile quando entravano in argomento.

«Sì», disse a un tratto Sakura, distogliendolo dai pensieri malevoli verso quei due.

«Sì… Sì?» chiese Kakashi, titubante.

«Sì, vengo a vivere qui», chiarì Sakura mentre si girava completamente nel cerchio delle sue braccia e si sporgeva per dargli un bacio tenero a fior di labbra. «Ma solo perché lo vogliono i ninken, sia chiaro», aggiunse poi con un sorrisetto.

E Kakashi non resistette più e la tirò contro il suo petto trascinando le sue labbra morbide in un bacio non troppo casto, persino con la maschera a separarli, e ogni volta che si dividevano per riprendere fiato le sussurrava che l’amava e le sfiorava ogni centimetro di pelle lasciato scoperto dalla maglia. Ma voleva di più; voleva decisamente di più. Lasciò scivolare una mano a sfiorarle la vita e non aveva ancora iniziato a sollevarle il maglione quando la voce di Mirai che incitava Akamaru a correre lo ridestò: si era scordato che non erano soli.

Gemendo per la frustrazione staccò le labbra da quelle di Sakura e appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla per nascondere il rossore.

«Kami-sama, ora ho ancora più voglia di uccidere Gai perché in questo momento ho davvero bisogno di stare solo con te», grugnì, infastidito.

Sakura ridacchiò appena e gli sfiorò il collo gentilmente.

«È qualcosa su cui possiamo lavorare anche senza omicidi».

«Mmm?»

«Vieni con me, Hokage-sama, ho la soluzione al tuo problema», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, l’alito caldo che gli solleticava la pelle sensibile agitando ancora di più quella parte famelica dentro di lui.

Senza esitare la sua compagna gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò fuori dal salone verso il piccolo sgabuzzino in fondo al corridoio, entrambi ignorando Genma che cercava di attirare la loro attenzione dalla cucina (cosa diavolo ci faceva Genma nella sua cucina?! No, ok, in quel momento non gli importava granché intento com’era a pregustare ciò che lui e Sakura avrebbero fatto nello stanzino).

Peccato che, nell’istante in cui lei aprì la porta si resero conto che non erano l’unica coppia ad avere avuto il desiderio di appartarsi un poco.

Sasuke era seduto sulla lavatrice, il petto nudo, i pantaloni slacciati mentre Naruto, con solo un paio di boxer e una maglietta arancioni addosso, cercava di calarglieli oltre i fianchi. Erano coinvolti in un bacio appassionato, pelle su pelle, guance arrossate e capelli arruffati. Kakashi non ebbe il tempo di distogliere lo sguardo, o dire qualcosa, o caricarsi Sakura sulle spalle e fuggire, perché i due giovani si accorsero della loro presenza e interruppero il contatto. Entrambi avevano il respiro affannoso e, mentre Sasuke lanciò loro un’occhiata a metà tra l’annoiato e lo scocciato (non diversa dalla sua solita espressione, in effetti), Naruto arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, evidentemente imbarazzato.

«Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei. Err… Cosa ci fate qui?»

Il Rokudaime lanciò un’occhiata alla donna accanto a lui che osservava i loro due ex compagni di squadra a bocca spalancata e guance arrossate. Era evidente che stesse elaborando ciò che vedeva e non fosse in grado di rispondere, non ancora almeno.

«Vorrei ricordarti che questa è casa nostra», gli fece notare, mentre cercava di capire se era più divertito dall’intera situazione o infastidito dal fatto che i loro piani per appartarsi erano appena sfumati – una piccola parte di lui gli diede di gomito per la soddisfazione di poter dire ufficialmente che quella non era più solo casa sua ma _casa loro_.

Naruto aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma venne interrotto da Sakura che a quanto pareva si era ripresa a sufficienza dallo shock.

«Kami-sama, non riuscite a tenervelo nei pantaloni per cinque dannatissimi minuti?!» ululò, il rossore che iniziava a diffondersi anche al collo. «E poi non dovevate preparare i takoyaki?»

Naruto fece spallucce e le scoccò un sorrisino compiaciuto.

«Abbiamo molto tempo da recuperare, Sakura-chan».

«E questa domanda potremmo girarla a voi», intervenne Sasuke, mentre finalmente raccoglieva il maglione dal pavimento e se lo infilava sulla testa a coprire il torso nudo l’occhio nero fisso sul sedere, ora coperto dai pantaloni, di Naruto.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio, genuinamente confusa. Ma Kakashi aveva capito ciò che l’Uchiha stava insinuando… a ragione.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Non credo siate venuti qui per prendere un tè».

«Pensa ad allacciarti i pantaloni, invece di fare il simpatico», ribatté Sakura, il volto che s’imporporava ancor di più mentre coglieva l’allusione. «Ti vedo tutto e ne farei volentieri a meno».

In effetti i pantaloni dell’Uchiha erano ancora slacciati anche se per lo meno se li era ritirati a coprire i fianchi.

«Oh, giusto», esclamò Naruto e rapidamente, tra lo sconcerto dei presenti, chiuse zip e bottone al suo ragazzo. «Allora, Sakura-chan, vuoi dirmi perché tu e Kakashi-sensei siete venuti qui?» chiese poi, un sorriso compiaciuto in volto.

«Per festeggiare il fatto che andiamo a vivere insieme», rispose lei, tranquilla. «Ed ora andatevene fuori prima che vi faccia uscire io a forza».

«Kakashi-sensei, l’hai fatta diventare una pervertita proprio come – aspetta, hai detto che andate a vivere insieme?!»

«Vattene fuori da qui, Naruto».

Ma questi, testardo come al solito, ignorò la velata minaccia di Sakura e aprì la bocca di nuovo. Fortunatamente l’istinto di sopravvivenza di Sasuke a quanto pareva era più sviluppato perché afferrò il compagno per la spalla e lo spinse fuori, non prima di aver scoccato a Kakashi un’occhiata strana.

Quando la porta si chiuse Sakura sospirò e gli prese la mano.

«Scusa. Non credo di aver voglia di chiudermi nello stanzino, adesso», sussurrò mentre si portava le loro mani intrecciate alla bocca e gli baciava il palmo.

«Non ti preoccupare, Sakura-chan, anche io avrò bisogno di tempo per riavermi dallo shock», disse di rimando lui, stringendola in un abbraccio per nascondere il sorriso mentre lei borbottava un “imbecille”. «Torniamo di là?»

«Mfh», brontolò lei. «La mia stupida faccia è ancora tanto rossa?»

«Solo un pochino. E sei bellissima così». E uscì alla luce del corridoio trascinandosela appresso.

Erano ormai davanti ai fusuma del salotto quando sentirono la voce di Naruto esclamare: «Ehi, sentite un po’, Ero-Hokage-sensei ha convinto Sakura ad andare a vivere con lui!»

«Io lo uccido», mormorò Sakura e Kakashi rise sospingendola verso la stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo moooolto più corto dei precedenti sia per mancanza d'ispirazione sia perché ho realizzato che non posso far succedere tutto il giorno di Natale (tanto più che voglio tenere questa storia sui toni leggeri inserendo solo un pizzico di angst ogni tanto: per le battaglie e i problemi farò storie separate. Dopotutto è Natale e a Natale si festeggia e si fa i bravi).  
Finalmente Naruto e Sasuke si sono messi insieme... e stanno recuperando il tempo perduto battezzando ogni superficie orizzontale e verticale... il che porterà tutta una serie di spiacevoli incidenti, ma questa è un'altra storia.


	7. Mind if I Move in Closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 25 Dicembre - anno 7  
TITOLO: Baby it’s Cold Outside - Idina Menzel ft. Michael Bublé  
Fictober 2019 – Day 15: “That’s what I’m talking about!”
> 
> Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Akimichi Chōji/Karui, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino/Hyūga Hinata, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Kazamatsuri Moegi  
Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato | Tenzō, Maito Gai, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Sasuke, Yūhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Mirai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, Temari, Akimichi Chōji, Karui, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kazamatsuri Moegi, Akamaru  
Additional Tags: Ugly Christmas Sweater Party, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi

Sakura era arrivata in ritardo alla festa di Natale quell’anno, cosa abbastanza riprovevole essendo la padrona di casa… se non fosse stato che il motivo del ritardo era che era stata chiamata d’urgenza ad occuparsi di tre squadre ANBU gravemente ferite. Non che potesse dirlo ai suoi ospiti, ma tant’è.

Appena varcata la soglia Kakashi e Tenzō, che ovviamente erano al corrente della situazione, le avevano lanciato un’occhiata significativa e lei aveva usato i discreti gesti in codice delle squadre speciali per dar loro il bilancio: un solo decesso, tre ancora in pericolo di vita per i quali si poteva solo attendere, gli altri si sarebbero ripresi presto.

In teoria Sakura aveva appeso la maschera al chiodo quasi due anni e mezzo prima… bè, _tecnicamente _non aveva mai davvero fatto parte degli ANBU, vi era entrata solo per una manciata di missioni quando c’era carenza di iryō-nin, ma alla fine si era ritrovata a rimanerne parte ufficiosamente per addestrare nuovi ninja alle arti mediche ed era finita col diventare il capo della sezione di iryō-nin delle squadre speciali. Sapeva che la cosa non andava giù a molti ANBU e detto sinceramente anche lei avrebbe preferito togliersi di dosso quella responsabilità, ma Sakura aveva fatto un giuramento a sé stessa e alla sua shishō, quando aveva iniziato l’addestramento ormai più di dieci anni prima, e non era intenzionata ad infrangerlo. Perciò continuava il suo lavoro, lasciando agire il più possibile gli altri shinobi ed intervenendo solo quando era strettamente necessario. E quella sera rientrava appieno nella definizione di emergenza.

Ed era arrivata proprio nel momento sbagliato.

Sakura aveva infatti passato quasi tutta la giornata utilizzando al massimo il suo chakra: al mattino aveva fatto qualche ora di lezione all’Accademia ai bambini diventati genin ad aprile insegnando loro la base degli iryō ninjutsu (una ragazzina in particolare aveva talento nel controllo del chakra ma era anche stata molto impegnativa da gestire) e nel pomeriggio si era occupata dei suoi pazienti e di un paio di operazioni. Insomma, era stremata. Non aveva dovuto usare il Byakugō, vero, ma era comunque stanca.

Si sentiva in colpa di non essere con i suoi amici a ridere e scherzare, di non star intrattenendo i suoi ospiti come si deve? Sì, certo, e se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto tranquillamente alzarsi e andare a chiacchierare con Naruto e gli altri (non era _così_ stanca, dopotutto). Ma poter stare seduta sul divano, un braccio di Kakashi attorno alle spalle ed un piatto colmo di biscotti in grembo, era decisamente molto più piacevole.

E poi non è che gli altri li stessero lasciando in pace. Ciclicamente, come se si fossero accordati tra loro, piccoli gruppetti si avvicinavano loro e li trascinavano in una qualche conversazione, o condividevano qualche ricordo, o raccontavano qualche novità (Ino aveva provato a punzecchiarli sulla linea del allora-quando-vi-sposate-mancate-solo-voi ma loro non avevano abboccato all’esca).

In quel momento si trovavano in un momento di pausa tra due ondate e Sakura stava giocando distrattamente con le dita di Kakashi, percorrendo delicatamente le piccole cicatrici lasciate dal Chidori, prima, e dal Shiden, poi.

«Mi dispiace, Sakura», disse ad un tratto l’uomo, la voce leggera, quasi un sussurro.

«Mmm? Per cosa?»

«Per la carenza di privacy nel nostro rapporto», spiegò Kakashi mentre intrecciava le dita alle sue. «ANBU che entrano in casa senza avvertire a qualunque ora, Shikamaru che viene a bussare alla porta di giorno e di notte, ed ora anche la stupida festa di Gai… Mi dispiace. E non ti ringrazio mai abbastanza per la pazienza».

Sakura si mosse appena, quel tanto che le serviva per guardare negli occhi il suo fidanzato (oh, com’era strano e meraviglioso pensarci).

Era vero, non era semplice vivere con l’Hokage. Kakashi passava quasi tutta la giornata al palazzo anche se, da quando erano andati a vivere insieme, Sakura l’aveva convinto a mantenere orari d’ufficio umani, non come i primi anni dopo la guerra, in cui usciva di casa alle sette del mattino e spesso vi ritornava solo dopo la mezzanotte. Ora erano giunti al comune accordo di passare le serate insieme. Di solito semplicemente cenavano e poi si accoccolavano sul divano a leggere o guardare qualche film (quasi mai film romantici, perché Kakashi si commuoveva e odiava che lei lo vedesse con gli occhi lucidi anche se lei continuava a dirgli che era una cosa tremendamente carina). Kakashi aveva persino iniziato a prendere un giorno libero a settimana, di solito in concomitanza con quello di Sakura dall’ospedale, così che potessero passare qualche ora insieme.

Era difficile, ma ce la facevano.

Era frustrante ritrovarsi improvvisamente Tenzō in camera da letto mentre lei si stava rivestendo dopo la doccia? Ovviamente. Ed era frustrante sentir bussare Shikamaru alla porta d’ingresso in piena notte mentre loro facevano sesso in cucina e Kakashi era così deliziosamente legato e pronto? Decisamente. Ma Kakashi era l’Hokage e Sakura ammirava la sua dedizione al lavoro (un lavoro che non aveva mai voluto ma che, per amore di Konoha, voleva a tutti i costi svolgere al meglio). Perciò mai e poi mai gli avrebbe fatto pesare le interruzioni e i disagi nel loro rapporto. Punzecchiarlo sull’argomento? Certamente. Pregare intensamente che nessun’altro ANBU la vedesse nuda? Lo faceva ogni giorno. Sperare che Shikamaru dimenticasse di averli sentiti in un momento così intimo? Indubbiamente.

Perciò sorrise e voltò la testa per baciargli lievemente la spalla.

«Lo faccio solo perché sei bravo a letto», lo punzecchiò.

«Oh, davvero? Pensavo fosse perché sei innamorata pazza di me e non puoi fare a meno della mia spumeggiante personalità».

Stava per ribattere che no, era solo per il sesso, quando le tornarono alla mente le voci che aveva sentito poche ore prima mentre lasciava la stanza di uno degli ANBU feriti per andare a controllarne un altro.

“_Facile diventare l’iryō-nin capo degli ANBU quando si va a letto con l’Hokage_”. “_E non è nemmeno negli ANBU. Dev’essere proprio una scopata strepitosa_”. “_Pensi che se la facesse anche con Tsunade-sama?_” “_Probabile. Forse è una specie di prostituta che si passano gli Hokage_”. “_Questo spiegherebbe molte cose_”_. _“_Ero solo una matricola quando Kakashi-sama si è ritirato, ma ricordo che era ligio al dovere e non si faceva mai coinvolgere. Mi sono offerta su un piatto d’argento e mi ha rifiutata. Cosa ci trovi in quella puttanella non ne ho idea_”.

«Sakura?» La voce di Kakashi la riscosse. «Non dirmelo, c’è ancora qualcuno che dice che stai con me per i vantaggi politici?»

«Qualcosa del genere», mormorò lei.

Aveva imparato molto tempo prima ad ignorare i commenti della gente, specialmente quando si trattava della loro vita privata. Ma questo non le impediva di sentire una fitta al cuore. Perché aveva riconosciuto quelle voci. Erano persone con cui aveva combattuto e riso e mangiato quando era in missione con gli ANBU. Un paio di loro li considerava anche amici. Eppure… Sì, faceva male, ma non ne avrebbe parlato con Kakashi, non ne valeva la pena. E poi se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto mandare quei quattro in ospedale in mezzo secondo, ma aveva imparato anni prima a scegliere quali battaglie combattere.

«Dimmi chi è».

«Kakashi…»

«Dimmelo, Sakura», ordinò, perentorio.

«Non ho bisogno che tu mi difenda», sibilò lei, a metà tra l’irritata e l’intenerita.

«Lo so benissimo», sorrise Kakashi, il tono rassicurante, pieno d’affetto. «Infatti pensavo di difendere _loro _da te», aggiunse, chinando il capo per scontrare brevemente la fronte con la sua.

«Quando saranno stanchi di parlare smetteranno».

«Sakura…»

«Davvero, Kakashi, non –»

Ma il suo tentativo di rassicurarlo (e cambiare argomento), venne interrotto dalla comparsa di un ANBU. Yugao.

Tutti si bloccarono immediatamente e Sakura e Kakashi si alzarono abbandonando il loro nido comodo sul divano; persino Mirai, che pure aveva solo sette anni, smise di giocare con Akamaru e si mise sull’attenti, il faccino corrucciato ad imitare gli adulti.

«Hokage-sama, è arrivato un messaggero da Iwa», annunciò Yugao, piegata su un ginocchio.

Kakashi stese la mano e studiò attentamente il rotolo che gli veniva porto. Poi, inaspettatamente, lo tese a Sakura. Lei lo scrutò un momento, incerta, e quando il suo compagno le fece un cenno di assenso si decise a prenderlo e a leggere il contenuto.

E merda.

Lo Tsuchikage era gravemente malato e Iwa chiedeva a Konoha di mandare Sakura in soccorso… ok, non era proprio scritto così, era un rotolo intero di insensatezze e gergo politico, ma quello era il succo.

Kakashi la stava scrutando intensamente, la domanda evidente nello sguardo, e lei non poté fare a meno di annuire. Era ovvio che sarebbe andata a dare una mano. Anche se la faceva incazzare il fatto che quegli idioti avessero mandato un messaggero invece che un falco.

Nel frattempo Shikamaru aveva offerto a Kakashi un foglio ed una penna, e questi stava scribacchiando rapidamente qualcosa mentre il suo assistente leggeva la missiva, la fronte corrucciata.

«Porta questo al messaggero», istruì Yugao, porgendole il foglio.

Lei annuì e scomparve.

Kakashi sospirò, lanciando un’occhiata prima a Shikamaru e poi a Sakura, invitandoli a seguirlo fuori dal salotto.

«Devi partire il prima possibile», disse in tono sommesso quando si trovarono soli nella semioscurità del corridoio del piano di sopra.

«Pensavo a domani, se sei d’accordo», rispose lei. Aveva valutato per un secondo di partire immediatamente insieme al messaggero, ma era troppo stanca, le serviva una notte di riposo per poter essere il più efficiente possibile.

Kakashi annuì.

«Sarà una missione di livello A. Shikamaru…»

«Preparerò le carte», l’interruppe lui, la fronte ancora corrucciata, e Sakura per un attimo pensò di vedere il suo cervello in movimento delineare tutti i possibili scenari. «Ti servirà una squadra. Dobbiamo considerare l’idea che potresti incontrare ostilità sul cammino. Potrebbe trattarsi di un attentato alla vita dello Tsuchikage, e se così fosse potrebbero cercare di ucciderti prima che tu raggiunga Iwa».

Sakura strinse i pugni. Se davvero la malattia di Ōnoki non fosse stata naturale, quello sarebbe stato il quarto attentato alla vita di un Kage nell’arco degli ultimi cinque anni. Il ricordo di Kakashi, il petto squarciato dalla spada, il sangue che macchiava il terreno, le diede una stretta al cuore così forte da farla quasi vacillare.

«Naruto, Tenzō e Sai», propose Sakura, rinchiudendo quei pensieri oscuri in un angolino della sua mente per concentrarsi sul problema corrente.

Teoricamente Tenzō era una delle guardie del corpo di Kakashi ma Sakura sapeva che l’uomo veniva assegnato anche ad altre missioni, se ve n’era la necessità (e la sua mokuton poteva tornare utile non solo in battaglia ma anche ne caso in cui a Sakura fossero servite erbe che ad Iwa non fossero state disponibili). Sai, sebbene non facesse più parte degli ANBU, aveva comunque ricevuto quel tipo di addestramento che poteva tornare utile in quel genere di missione. E Naruto… bè, era Naruto. Coi suoi poteri da jinchūriki era un’arma micidiale. Inoltre gli avrebbe fatto bene interagire con i ninja degli altri Villaggi ed in particolare con lo Tsuchikage, visto il suo immutato desiderio di diventare Hokage. E poi tutti loro avevano già fatto squadra in passato e insieme funzionavano bene.

Kakashi annuì e Sakura sapeva che aveva fatto lo stesso ragionamento.

«E aggiungerei anche Genma», disse lui.

Sakura stava per protestare che non era il caso di privarlo di ben due delle sue guardie del corpo migliori, quando s’inserì una voce.

«Posso venire io». Sasuke, appoggiato all’angolo di muro che dava sulle scale, li osservava cauto, e Sakura non poté fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte sia per l’offerta sia per il fatto che l’uomo li aveva seguiti. «Posso usare il rinnegan e trasportarci direttamente lì. Eviteremmo eventuali imboscate».

«È un’offerta gentile, Sasuke», iniziò Kakashi, la voce cauta. «Ma mi domando perché».

«Naruto», rispose semplicemente l’Uchiha, abbandonando il muro per avvicinarsi a loro lentamente. «Io non riesco a sentire Konoha come casa, e forse non ci riuscirò mai. Ma Naruto ama ogni singolo granello di polvere di questo posto».

«E?» incitò Sakura. Aveva intuito dove voleva andare a parare, ma voleva sentirlo con le sue orecchie.

Sasuke le lanciò un’occhiata strana ma cedette.

«E ho deciso di fare ciò che posso per proteggere ciò che ama».

«Cazzo, Sasuke, se avessi saputo che far sesso ti avrebbe reso così umano ti avrei fatto trovare Naruto nudo e legato al letto tanti anni fa».

«Sakura-chaaan!» intervenne la voce di Naruto dalla loro camera da letto e un istante dopo l’uomo spuntò dalla doppia porta, le guance già rosse per il sake ora di una tinta più scura a causa dell’aria fredda di dicembre (Sakura annotò mentalmente di migliorare il sigillo alla finestra). «Sii gentile. Sta facendo del suo meglio».

«C’è bisogno che rivediate il concetto di “conversazione privata”, voi due», li rimproverò Kakashi con un sospiro. «Naruto, cos’hai sentito?»

«Solo che forse qualcuno sta cercando di uccidere lo Tsuchikage-ojisan e che dobbiamo partire per Iwa domani».

Kakashi annuì e poi sospirò di nuovo spostando lo sguardo da Naruto a Sasuke e Sakura seppe, senza bisogno di parole, che aveva accettato l’offerta del giovane Uchiha.

«Finita la festa fermatevi un momento, voglio discutere con voi della missione. Shikamaru, conto su di te per informare Tenzō e Sai. E adesso torniamo di sotto; penso che un po’ di sake non ci farebbe male». Poi l’espressione seria sul suo volto lasciò il posto ad un sorriso e Sakura seppe che ciò che stava per dire non sarebbe piaciuto a qualcuno di loro. «E Naruto… se dovessi mai entrare di nuovo in camera nostra passando dalla finestra e senza permesso promulgherò una legge che impedisca a qualunque locale di darti del ramen. Specialmente Ichiraku. Intesi?»

Sakura trattenne una risata al repentino pallore del suo amico che s’affrettò a giurare che mai e poi mai avrebbe rifatto una cosa del genere, dettabayo! Poi tutti e cinque tornarono al piano di sotto e le voci e le risate dei loro amici le riscaldarono il cuore. Stava per seguire Shikamaru e gli altri nel salotto quando si accorse che Kakashi si era bloccato ai piedi delle scale, perciò tornò da lui e gli sfiorò la guancia.

«Tutto ok?»

«Non riusciamo mai a stare in pace, mai», sospirò lui, gli occhi grigi velati di tristezza e di qualcos’altro che Sakura non riuscì ad identificare. E la cosa la preoccupò.

Forse aveva sottovalutato la questione. Forse la mancanza di privacy era un problema per Kakashi più di quanto lo fosse per lei. Non è che non capisse, davvero, capiva perfettamente. Ma… Oh, ma certo. Che sciocca era stata. Dopotutto Kakashi era sempre stato un tipo molto riservato, persino coi propri amici, persino con _Gai_. Prima di diventare Hokage, prima di essere assegnato come sensei del Team 7, Kakashi passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in missione e, nelle pause tra l’una e l’altra, raramente stava con gli amici, Sakura lo sapeva.

Merda. Aveva bisogno di rimanere sola con lui per un po’, soprattutto vista l’imminente missione.

«Ok, vieni con me», disse Sakura, afferrandolo per una mano e trascinandolo dietro di sé lungo il corridoio, allontanandosi dal chiasso.

Arrivati allo sgabuzzino vi spinse dentro l’uomo senza troppe cerimonie e poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

«Ecco qua, Hoka-»

Le parole vennero inghiottite dalle labbra di Kakashi e Sakura si sciolse immediatamente nel bacio, aggrappandosi alla lana del maglione, lasciandosi avvolgere dalle braccia e dal profumo del suo uomo.

All’improvviso Sakura si trovò a sbattere contro qualcosa di metallico (il fatto che non si fosse accorta che Kakashi l’aveva fatta spostare le diede solo una piccola punta di fastidio, concentrata com’era ad esplorargli la bocca) e con rapidità Kakashi si staccò da lei e la issò senza sforzo sulla lavatrice, allargandole le ginocchia abbastanza da potersi incastrare tra di esse per poi riprendere il bacio da dove l’aveva interrotto. Sakura si aggrappò a lui, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli e tirando appena, ricevendo come ricompensa un gemito. Si separarono quando i loro polmoni urlarono per la carenza di aria e Kakashi le appoggiò il volto nell’incavo del collo, solleticandole la pelle col respiro caldo.

«Hai chiuso a chiave?» chiese lui, la voce un po’ roca attutita dal contatto con la sua pelle.

«Non verrà a cercarci nessuno», lo rassicurò Sakura. «E adesso baciami».

Lui non se lo fece ripetere, e mentre le loro labbra erano impegnate a divorarsi, Kakashi le infilò una mano sotto al maglione fino a trovare la pelle nuda e Sakura gemette quando lo sentì risalire lentamente, in piccoli cerchi, fino a raggiungere il bordo del reggiseno sportivo che aveva indossato tutto il giorno e che ora voleva disperatamente togliere. Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Kakashi afferrò il bordo della maglia e gliela sfilò rapidamente dalla testa, gettandola sul pavimento ai suoi piedi; un secondo più tardi il reggiseno fece la stessa fine e finalmente quelle dita ruvide andarono a sfiorarle la pelle sensibile fra i seni.

«Kakashi…» gemette Sakura, a metà tra la richiesta e la protesta.

Non fece in tempo a decidere cosa dire o fare perché la porta dello stanzino si aprì inondandoli di luce e rumore. Immediatamente Sakura allungò le mani e risollevò la maschera del suo uomo, ignorando il fatto che lei aveva il petto coperto solo dal corpo di Kakashi. Priorità.

Sulla soglia c’erano Sai e Tenzō. Il primo li guardava incuriosito e sembrava che stesse studiando la scena per memorizzare qualcosa. Il capitano ANBU invece aveva occhi e bocca spalancati e il volto si stava arrossando in fretta.

«Potrei farvi giustiziare per questo, lo sapete?» commentò leggero Kakashi, la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla in modo da coprirla ai loro sguardi, gli occhi grigi che fissavano i due intrusi lanciando lampi.

«Kakashi-senpai. Io… Noi…» balbettò Tenzō, le guance già di un bel color porpora (e Sakura cercò di non pensare al fatto che era già la seconda volta che l’uomo la vedeva mezza nuda). «Gai ci ha mandato a cercarvi. Vuole fare la foto ricordo tutti insieme».

«Digli che arriviamo subito. E adesso fuori di qui».

Tenzō chinò brevemente il capo e si voltò immediatamente, pronto a chiudere la porta dello stanzino. Ma Sai era ancora lì sull’uscio che li squadrava attentamente, una mano sul mento, pensieroso. Sakura conosceva fin troppo bene quell’espressione e sapeva che qualunque cosa stesse per uscire dalla bocca del suo amico sarebbe stata fonte di perpetuo imbarazzo.

«Kakashi-taichō, cosa stavi facendo con le dita? Vorrei imparare a farlo anche io».

Appunto.

«Fuori, Sai!» ululò Sakura, il volto ora rosso quanto quello di Tenzō.

Quando la porta fu ben chiusa Sakura si sentì svuotare e si accasciò contro Kakashi, nascondendo il volto nella sua spalla.

«Visto?! È proprio di questo che stavo parlando! Nemmeno in uno sgabuzzino ci lasciano in pace», ringhiò questi, e Sakura sentì il riverbero della rabbia nella vibrazione del torace. Un guizzo di preoccupazione fece capolino nel suo petto ma poi la tensione nel corpo di Kakashi svanì e un lento sospiro gli uscì dalle labbra. «Se qualcun’altro ti vede nuda giuro che ordinerò a Sasuke di precipitare lo sventurato in tre giorni di Tsukuyomi», borbottò, mentre si chinava per raccogliere e passarle reggiseno e maglione.

Sakura rise mentre gli permetteva di aiutarla a rivestirsi, ma una parte di lei non era del tutto contraria alla cosa (una parte piccola, davvero).

«Su, andiamo Rokudaime-sama, prima che arrivi anche Gai a cercarci».

Kakashi sbuffò ancora ma la prese per mano e la condusse verso il salotto, gli occhi che tornarono a sorridere quando si trovarono immersi di nuovo nel chiasso dei loro amici.

Quando li individuò, Gai sorrise e fece loro segno con un braccio. Kakashi sospirò mentre si avvicinavano (evitando accuratamente Konohamaru e Moegi che si baciavano con foga sul loro divano e Naruto che litigava con Sasuke) ma Sakura sapeva che il fastidio era tutta una farsa.

«Mio Rivale, Sakura-san, dove eravate finiti? È il momento della fotografia!»

Prima che Kakashi potesse inventare una qualche scusa Sakura ghignò, sentendosi un poco sadica, e rispose: «Preliminari nello stanzino, Gai-san. E siamo stati interrotti proprio sul più bello».

La kunoichi non riuscì a trattenere le risate all’evidente rossore sulle guance e sulle orecchie di Kakashi mentre Gai scoppiava in una risata roboante e dava una pacca sul braccio all’Hokage, congratulandosi dell’ottimo utilizzo della primavera della loro giovinezza.

«E adesso tutti in posa che scattiamo questa fotografia», aggiunse l’uomo a voce più alta, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Sakura-chan, stai cercando di farmi morire d’imbarazzo?» brontolò Kakashi mentre eseguivano l’ordine, ritrovandosi pressati tra Shikamaru e Kurenai, Mirai accoccolata davanti a loro tra il pelo morbido di Akamaru.

Lei ignorò la domanda ma si sporse sulle punte dei piedi per scoccargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia e sussurrare: «Perché non rendiamo questa fotografia un po’ più divertente?»

L’occhiata inquieta che guadagnò la fece sorridere e, mentre il conto alla rovescia di Gai si esauriva, guardò nell’obbiettivo e con un sorriso sganciò la bomba: «Kakashi ed io ci sposiamo».

Un secondo di silenzio e, mentre il flash scattava, un coro di «Cooosa?!» si levò dagli astanti.

Sakura rise e strinse la mano a Kakashi.

* * *

Un paio di giorni dopo Gai si presentò da Kakashi con una manciata di fotografie e insieme risero delle espressioni sul volto di coloro che ancora non sapevano del loro matrimonio al momento dello scatto.

Quando Gai se ne andò, dopo cena, Kakashi mise con cura le fotografie nell’album, annotandosi mentalmente di mostrarle a Sakura al suo ritorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non odio Sasuke, l’ho già detto e lo ripeto. (Odio la SasuSaku, quello sì, perché non c’è niente di amoroso tra loro). Non è sicuramente tra i miei personaggi preferiti, ma non lo odio. Anzi, bramavo vedere il suo riscatto, la sua vita come membro di Konoha. E uno dei motivi per cui odio il finale che è stato dato e tutto Boruto in generale, è che i personaggi hanno una crescita orribile, Sasuke in primis. Se si può chiamare crescita. Insomma, Sasuke, tecnicamente sposato con Sakura, è sempre fuori Konoha e non riconosce la sua stessa figlia (questa è una cosa che non posso perdonare a Kishimoto, davvero). Capisco il risentimento di Sasuke per Konoha, davvero, ma il fatto che scelga di allontanarsi costantemente dalla sua famiglia per me è un grosso no. Perciò in This Is Us sto cercando di dargli un po’ di giustizia. Anche il mio Sasuke è spesso via per le missioni ma il mio “spesso” è tipo due o tre settimane via, due o tre settimane a Konoha. Un 50/50 insomma. Fino ad un certo evento che cambierà le cose ma ne parleremo fra un po’ (se continuo a questo ritmo probabilmente sarà fra un paio d’anni ma ehi, non dispero).


End file.
